Honeymoon In The Snow
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Alvin and Brittany go to Toronto, Canada, for their Honeymoon... but something happens that might make things a bit more interesting. Rated M for sexual content, reference to alcohol, and mild cursing. R&R if you want, and as always this is based in the CGI version.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

**Opening Statement:** And now comes the Honeymoon! This time we follow only three characters, and that's obviously Alvin and Brittany, as well as one other person to help them out. Where are they going you may ask? Well I figured I'd have a bit of fun and make them come to my home country of Canada! So with no further delay how about we get started okay! And I might add, this is going to be an attempt at a multi chapter post that isn't just randomness like the Rule Book.

 **Disclaimer:** AATC belongs to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and seeing as my OC's will only be appearing by name, I'm not putting in the part where I say that I own them.

* * *

 **Honeymoon In The Snow.**

Brittany was sad to look out the window of her and Alvin's plane seat, watching as her and Alvin's family waved goodbye to them from the tarmac, waving back through the window even though she knew they couldn't possibly see her from the ground. "Babe sit down, our plane is going to take off any second," Alvin said, gently taking his wife's shoulders and easing her down from the window, the pink clad chipette whimpering softly, but doing as her husband said nonetheless, "I know Alvie, but I'm going to miss them so much... couldn't we have at least brought Claire with us?" Brittany asked, receiving a kiss to her lips and a smile as her answer, "We could... if we weren't already miles in the air." Alvin replied, Brittany turning and looking out the window only to see numerous clouds and a bright blue sky, feeling a tear welling in her eye before Alvin once again guided her back into the seat, "You sure you wanted to go on a honeymoon? We could've waited until we had a family vacation or something-"

"It's fine, it's just that... this is the first time I've been away from my sisters outside of taking a bath or being in bed with you," Brittany replied, wiping her eyes in her sleeve and sighing, Alvin reaching to his wife and pulling her so that she was resting against his chest, gently stroking her hair as a smile spread over his face, " _The story of my life, I take her home, I drive all night, to keep her warm, and time is frozen,_ " Alvin softly sang into her ear, before placing a light kiss to the back of her neck, feeling his wife relax into his grip and start purring softly, "Alvie, why do you have to be such a romantic guy when we're alone?" Brittany asked, Alvin chuckling into her ear softly, "I got a reputation to hold as the awesome one... though for you, I'd become the romantic one," Alvin replied, though only got soft snores in response, Brittany having apparently fallen asleep.

Eventually the plane touched down in Toronto, Canada, the first bump on the tarmac causing Brittany to yelp out of her slumber and cling herself onto Alvin's body, staying there until the aircraft had made a full stop, and even then requiring Alvin to literally pry her paws, all four of them, off of his body. "Sorry about that hon, wasn't really expecting the flight to be so fast," Brittany explained, as she and her husband exited the air plane and entered the Toronto airport, the two looking outside and seeing tons of white fluffy snow, causing them both to shiver a bit "Was Canada really our best option Britt? We could've gone to Miami, or Australia... heck even frickin' Cuba!" Alvin said, Brittany giggling and reaching into her carry on bag, pulling out a pink parka and slipping herself into it, turning to find her husband gone, "Alvin?... ALVIN!" Brittany screamed, as she spotted Alvin on the conveyor belt with the luggage on it, rolling her blue eyes and leaping up with him, "ALVIN! What are you trying to pull here!" Brittany yelled, Alvin chuckling as he pulled out his suitcase, opening it and grabbing his own red parka, "Getting my jacket, why- ohhh you thought I was getting into trouble didn't you?" Alvin asked, Brittany rolling her eyes and nodding "Based on your track record, yeah I figured you were up to something." Brittany replied, Alvin slipping into his jacket and then looking his wife over, "You assume too much babe, if i had a plan to cause mischief, don't you think I'd have pulled it already?" Alvin asked, Brittany rolling her eyes again as both her and Alvin jumped off the belt, Brittany retrieving her luggage and then the two setting off for their hotel.

* * *

(two hours and several minutes later, The Bond Hotel)

"Hello! How hard is it for newly wedded celebrities to get service here!" Alvin shouted, repeatedly hitting the bell on the desk while Brittany texted away on her phone, "Alvie, be nice... I mean maybe they're just getting our room set up, I mean we did request a bunch of things." Brittany explained, just as an employee finally approached, taking the tiny bell and moving it away from Alvin. "Dreadfully sorry for the wait, I was just making sure your suite was up to your specifications." he said, Alvin chuckling and offering a smile, "No worries, I understan- OOF!" Alvin soon found himself curled up as Brittany had slapped him in the stomach, "Sorry, my husband has yet to learn not to lie compulsively, but I'm slowly training him," Brittany explained, Alvin slowly standing back up and shooting his wife a bit of a glare, "So, why the long wait...eh?" Alvin asked, Brittany face-palming upon hearing him say it, "Really Alvin, our first day on our honeymoon, and you have to pull a stereotype out?" Brittany asked, Alvin glancing around and then grinning, "Hey, I had to get it out before I said it in a crowded place... not that anything would happen, no offence sir but Canadians seem a bit passive compared to what I'm- what WE'RE used to," Alvin explained, wrapping his arm around Brittany's waist.

After a few minutes of walking, Alvin and Brittany were finally shown their suite, it had to be about half as big as Dave's house, with a living room furnished with a couch and a couple lounge chairs, as well as a single love seat, and a flat screen TV, two guest rooms, along with a master bedroom with a queen sized bed, a mini-bar stocked with champagne, as well as a bathroom with a hot tub, "Alvin, this place if huge! How will we use all this space?" Brittany asked, Alvin smiling and pulling his wife into a kiss, before he looked into her eyes and once again smiled, "Well, for starters, we could go watch TV, just to get ourselves settled... and maybe-" at this point Brittany felt Alvin's right paw on her left flank, giving her rump a gentle squeeze and drawing a light purr out of her chest, "-a little something extra... seeing as we won't have any interruptions." Alvin explained, Brittany returning his smile demurely and kissing his cheek, "TV sounds good... maybe I could sit in your lap and we discuss the first thing that pops up?" Brittany replied, causing Alvin to chuckle and lift Brittany bridal style and carry her to the couch, leaping up and set his wife down so grab the remote, the TV being a smart TV with a Hotel paid Netflix account.

"Aww sweet! They have Fresh Prince of Bel Air!" Alvin said, Brittany rolling her eyes and chuckling a bit, "You put that on, and you ain't getting any of _this_ tonight," Brittany replied, gesturing to herself and causing Alvin to fold his ears back, "Oh come on Britt, it's a good show, at least give it a chance... first married negotiation?" Alvin asked, Brittany shaking her head, "I gave it a chance in Australia... let's say I got the song stuck in my head for a week," Brittany replied, Alvin sighing and flipping through the other selections, until he heard Brittany snickering to herself in amusement and took a glance in her direction, "You actually like the show, I just remembered that... You suck Brittany," Alvin playfully said, no sooner getting an auburn furred tail to the face, "I'm your wife and mate Alvie, never said anything about being honest in everything," Brittany replied, Alvin gently removing her tail from his face and grinning.

Brittany soon felt a tingle rise up through her tail, not anything erotic or even arousing in any sort, but rather just a tingle like the kind you get when being tickled, this making the pink clad chipette look over and find Alvin twirling a finger around the tip of her tail, "A-Alvin! D-Don't do that!" Brittany shrieked, trying to keep her composure and not give her husband the satisfaction of making her laugh. "C'mon Britt, let the giggles out... I find them so adorable like this," Alvin replied, even while Brittany started to let out small giggles and squirmed in her spot, this continuing until they heard the door to their room opening, causing them both to freeze and glance toward the door, gasping at who they saw in the doorway.

"Ian!?" both Alvin and Brittany said together, as the human in question rolled his eyes and stepped into the room, "I know, I didn't _really_ want to come either, but Dave kept on pestering me to come along with your two... oh and don't worry, I have my own room right across the hall, just thought I'd let you know I'm here, mainly to help you two with travelling and such, seeing as you don't have a car and it's fucking cold outside!" Ian explained, Brittany yanking her tail from Alvin's hand and then offering an appreciative smile, "Thanks, but just wondering, who's looking after Jett Records... or for that matter The Chipmunks and The Chipettes?" Brittany asked, the music producer taking a seat in one of the lounge chairs, next to Alvin and Brittany's couch, "Well, for the company, I have numerous secretaries to fill my place until your honeymoon is over. As for your bands... Zack is leading the Chipmunks while Kris is leading the Chipettes... and trust me, it's easier to say then to explain." Ian replied, Alvin and Brittany glancing to each other and then giggling, "Hope Zack is able to sing," Alvin said, Ian letting out a laugh and shaking his head, "Not as great as you can, but he's... decent." Ian replied, standing up and turning to leave, "Well, I gotta get my stuff unpacked, and I have room service coming in ten minutes... oh and I took the liberty of ordering you guys something special for dinner, and it's on me." Ian said, leaving the room and returning the married couple to solitude.

* * *

(ten minutes later)

A knock came to the door, drawing Alvin and Brittany's attention away from the TV, "Door's open!" Alvin called out, the door to their room opening to an employee pushing a food cart with a single covered dish on it, the man taking the dish and setting it on the coffee table for the honeymooners before lifting the cover off the large plate, revealing an assortment of various dishes, some spaghetti with tomato sauce and parmesan cheese, a bit of garlic bread with cheese, chicken ala king, and a single chocolate mousse for them to share, the sight of such a large spread making both Alvin and Brittany chuckle, before a growl was heard coming from Brittany's stomach, making Alvin smile and pat her belly, "Don't worry, we'll be eating soon," Alvin said, Brittany rolling her eyes and hopping to the coffee table, followed by Alvin shortly after.

A few minutes into their meal Alvin looked around and sighed, a soft smile forming on Brittany's lips as she took a mouthful of her food, "You miss them, don't you?" Brittany asked, Alvin slowly nodding and letting out a chuckle, "It's just... it feels weird not having everyone else around us... and before you suggest it Ian is not coming over here." Alvin replied, Brittany coughing around her spaghetti a bit before she swallowed it down and let out a laugh, "I wasn't going to say that you dork, but since you mentioned it I can understand your reasoning... I mean he did stuff us in cages," Brittany said, Alvin rolling his eyes and shaking his head, "In my defence, when we first met, I warned you that he'd do it." Alvin replied, Brittany sighing and taking a sip of her champagne, the hotel having provided glasses and utensils sized down for them, "Mmm, is champagne supposed to be that-" at this point Brittany let out a loud burp, immediately covering her mouth as her eyes shot wide open and a blush started covering her cheeks, Alvin simply staring at her for a few seconds before he burst out laughing.

"ALVIN! Stop laughing! It wasn't that funny!" Brittany chastised, all while Alvin attempted to get his laughter under control, only to look at his wife and start up again, "I'm sorry Britt, but I've only heard you burp like that one other time," Alvin replied, Brittany now becoming confused, "When? I don't burp like that... EVER! I try my best to not make a sound while doing that," Brittany asked, Alvin chuckling before he finally got his laughter back under control, "Right after our wedding, when we we're laying in bed after the consummation, you had dozed off, and then you rolled over and let out a burp in your sleep... not like this one though, but it happened." Alvin replied, Brittany simply returning her attention to her meal until she had enough of the actual food, saving room for the dessert the hotel had provided. "It looks so good!" Brittany said to herself, reaching out and dipping a finger into the dessert like a child trying to sneak a taste of their mother's cooking, quickly pulling her finger out and licking it clean, purring at the flavors that hit her tongue. "You know, we do have spoons Britt," Alvin said, a teasing tone in his voice as he handed her one of the scaled down spoons, "Yeah I know, I just... couldn't help myself." Brittany replied, watching as her husband took a spoonful and held it out to her, gaining Alvin a roll of the eyes before Brittany opened her mouth and accepted the feeding, purring once again at the flavor dancing on her tongue, "Oh dear GOD! I swear it's like an orgy in my mouth!" Brittany said, Alvin raising an eyebrow before he chuckled, "An orgy you say? Didn't know you were... _that_ experienced," Alvin teased, taking a bit himself and letting out a pleasured sound upon tasting dessert, "Ohh, that is good," Alvin quickly added in, Brittany giggling at his words before taking another bite. After a few minutes, the small dessert dish was empty, Alvin and Brittany having ate the entire thing between themselves, and were now watching a movie on their TV, she sky outside having darkened considerably since they arrived and got settled in their room.

"So, Mr. Seville, what do you wish to do tonight?" Brittany asked, a noticeable seductive tone to her voice, even as she eased herself out of her house coat and let one strap of her sleeveless top drop off of her shoulder. "Hmmm... I don't know, what did you have in mind, Mrs. Seville?" Alvin asked back, no sooner being tackled and pinned down by a kiss to his lips, Brittany moaning into his mouth even as she practically ripped her own shirt off, Alvin however was, for once, the voice of reason and gently pushed Brittany away, "Whoa, what if house keeping comes in and catches us?" Alvin asked, Brittany panting and nodding her head, "Okay... to the bedroom!" Brittany replied, grabbing Alvin's shirt collar and dragging him with her to the master bedroom. After a couple seconds of clothes being stripped away, Alvin and Brittany found themselves in their bed together... and they were enjoying themselves, for once they had total and complete privacy from everyone they knew, they didn't need to hold back, keep quiet, or even stop to think of the consequences. "OHH GOD, YES ALVIN! HARDER!" Brittany screamed, Alvin actually grunting with the effort of mating with his wife, though in the back of his mind he was asking so many questions, why did Brittany just suddenly get horny? Why did she seem to want him so badly? And most importantly... did she feel warmer than usual? Whatever the answers were he didn't care though, as her warmth was contagious, and he soon felt himself giving into his baser instincts, ramming into his wife harder than even he thought was possible. But, as all good things usually go, what had started suddenly, just as quickly came to an end, but it wasn't an end that was lackluster, rather when Alvin felt his climax approaching, he rammed into Brittany hard enough that he swore that he felt his member bump into something deep within Brittany's body, and Brittany was certain that she felt his seed inside some other place in her body, just above her love channel, and this climax made both of them roar in passion and then flop onto their bed, spent completely of energy and lust. It wasn't long after that the two of them fell asleep, Alvin holding Brittany close to his body and the two of them smiling in their slumber.

* * *

(the next morning)

Brittany's eyes suddenly snapped open and she leaped up to rush to the washroom, a sudden wave of nausea overcoming her as she entered the bathroom and got up to the sink, puking her guts up and groaning between the hits of vomiting that happened. "Oh God! Please don't let me be sick on my honeymoon!" Brittany groaned to herself, before she vomited again into the sink, tears welling in her eyes from the effort. After that ordeal was over and Brittany cleaned herself up, she noticed something in the mirror, her fur looked a lot softer, silkier even, and the color was brighter than it was the previous night... heck even the color of her eyes seemed more intense. Then it clicked in her head, something she remembered from her time in Australia, and how other feral chipmunks looked different after the mating season... specifically the ones who were female and... _expecting_.

Alvin shot up from his spot on the human sized bed, having heard Brittany screaming from the bathroom and thinking maybe she hurt herself. Once there though, he became confused, Brittany looked fine, if a bit more beautiful than before, and she was clutching her stomach, "Brittany? You alright?" Alvin asked, Brittany turning and smiling to her husband, leaping to him and embracing Alvin in a warm hug, "I'm better than okay Alvie... I'm... pregnant," Brittany replied, causing Alvin's eyes to go wide, gently pushing Brittany away enough so he could look to her stomach, then back to her face, "You're kidding me right?" Alvin asked, Brittany rolling her eyes and chuckling lightly, "No, I'm not hon, I came in here because I had to throw up... morning sickness." Brittany explained, then gasped as she watched Alvin's eyes roll back and he fell onto the floor, immediately kneeling and fanning his face a bit, "Damn Alvin, never took you for the fainting type." Brittany said to herself, as Alvin slowly came around and shook his head, "Britt? Ugh I had the weirdest dream... I dreamt that you were-" "Pregnant?" Brittany asked, getting a nod from her husband, "Yeah... wait how do you know?" Alvin asked, Brittany laughing lightly as she helped Alvin to his feet, "Because that wasn't a dream, I am pregnant... and it's with your child," Brittany replied, Alvin blinking a couple times before grinning, "I should hope it's my kid in there, otherwise you'd have some explaining to do," Alvin said, gaining a slap to his chest from Brittany, "Idiot, Of course it'd yours, who else would it belong to?" Brittany asked, Alvin smiling and pulling Brittany in for a kiss, only to be stopped midway, "I still haven't washed my mouth out yet, so unless you want to taste what I had for dinner last night, no kisses... yet." Brittany explained, Alvin nodding and backing away, "I'll get you some clothes," Alvin said, dashing off toward the bedroom. Brittany then washed out her mouth, giggling as she heard her husband shouting his happiness at becoming a father.

* * *

So there we have it, Chapter 1, now for those wondering I am still working on the next update of "Seville Family Rule Book" I just got this in my head and had to get it out. Oh and yes there's going to be more than one chapter to this post, that's right we're following this thing to the end. Tell me what you think in the comment/review box below and I'll see you guys later, PEACE!

* * *

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*Kris and Zack practising for a concert, their song being "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepson*

Zack: _Good morning and good night,_

Kris: _I wake up at twilight_

Kris and Zack: _It's gonna be alright, we don't even have to try, it's always a good-_

*Suddenly, Tom from "Isiah02 Publishing Inc." bursts through the door ad throws something at Zack and Kris*

Tom: LIME!

*Kris and Zack get hit with a lime and are knocked over, Tom running out and laughing*

Tom: That's what you get bitches!

Kris and Zack: TOM!


	2. Chapter 2: Snowballs and Shopping Malls

**Opening Statement:** and onto chapter 2 we go! Now unlike last time when I made a multi-chapter post, I'm not accepting any guest OC's not that they aren't interesting, it just makes everything confusing after a while. I also plan to make this seem as musical as possible, as you read this, I am making a playlist to be the official soundtrack of this story, and if I have time I may post the song list on my profile, not totally sure. Anywho, let's get to the story shall we?

 **Disclaimer:** You know the drill, go back a chapter to get it, otherwise continue on!

* * *

Alvin and Brittany were currently outside, dressed in their winter jackets and taking a simple walk. Brittany always found that snow was so beautiful, the way it sparkled and glistened in the light, like millions of tiny diamonds heaped on the ground. "Britt? You okay, you seem rather silent?" Alvin asked, Brittany snapping out of her reverie and smiling to her husband, "Oh I'm just admiring the snow... want to play a bit?" Brittany asked, Alvin giving her a concerned look before placing a hand to her stomach, "What about the baby? Won't that hurt it?" Alvin asked, Brittany smiling warmly at the care her husband was showing for their unborn child, or rather children, Brittany remembered that being a chipmunk she was bound to have a litter rather than just one pup, and was just happy to be carrying a piece of her husband within her body, "I'm sure it'll be fine Alvie, c'mon!" Brittany said, leaping into a nearby snowbank and popping up out of the other side, Alvin leaping through the wall himself and trying to find Brittany, only to get a snowball in the face.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Brittany shouted, Alvin grinning and picking up some of the white icy powder himself, balling it up and throwing it back, Brittany ducking under the projectile and throwing another of her own, only to find Alvin wasn't there anymore, "Alvin? Where are you- WHAAAA!" Brittany screamed, as Alvin burst out from under the snow and grabbed her, pulling her back to lay in the icy powder and laughing all the while, Brittany also laughing as they rolled around and getting covered in snow. After a few minutes of this, Alvin and Brittany simply laid there and shared a kiss, puffs of their breath able to be seen in the air before they got up and shook themselves off, "Okay, I think if we plan to do any real sight seeing, we need to go back inside and get Ian, as much as I'd love to walk with you, I think we'd freeze before we got anywhere, and I don't want that for our children," Alvin said, his words catching Brittany off guard, "How do you know it's _children_ and not _child_?" Brittany asked, Alvin giving her a kiss on the forehead and chuckling, "Uhh, we're chipmunks, last time I checked we as a species have litters of at least three pups," Alvin replied, Brittany blinking a bit before shaking her head, "Well, look who just channeled Simon," Brittany teased, Alvin chuckling and taking his wife's hand.

"Where were you two?! I was looking everywhere!" Ian shouted, Alvin and Brittany having been caught coming back inside to their room, "If you must know we were just taking a walk, which ended up turning into a snowball fight... oh and Brittany's pregnant," Alvin said, Ian nodding a bit, "Yeah whatever, just tell me next time before- WAIT WHAT!" Ian replied, gaining a laugh from Brittany before she placed her hands onto her stomach, "It's true, I woke up this morning to throwing up. My morning sickness kicked in a bit sooner then expected." Brittany said, Ian simply looking at her and then smiling a bit, "I thought you looked a bit cuter then yesterday, must be that maternal glow," Ian said, gently picking the two chipmunks up and taking them back outside and to his rental car. "So guys, where to first? Wanna go to the Path... which is an underground shopping complex like a mall-" "Mall! Yes please... though could we stop somewhere, I really want a carrot." Brittany said, getting a chuckle from Alvin, "Cravings kicking in already huh?" Alvin asked, getting a sheepish nod from his wife. They were soon in the main plaza of the Path Mall, the place looking like a subway station without the train, numerous places having seats for patrons to sit and take a rest... or in some cases where small bands were busking for money, one group having a saxophone, some drums and a keytar, "Hey Britt, think we can help these guys out?" Alvin asked, pointing to the three guys playing, and bringing a smile to Brittany's face, "Sure thing bae," Brittany said, the two dashing towards the group, all three of whom stopped playing and regarding the two chipmunks before them, "Eh brother, is that who I thinks it is?" one man asked, Alvin chuckling before he stepped forward, "If what you mean is if I'm actually Alvin Seville, then yes I am, and this is my wife, Brittany." Alvin explained, Brittany stepping forward and waving a bit, the three men grinning before they started chatting with the married chipmunks.

"So, you guys know anything by Redfoo?" Alvin asked, the three men laughing and nodding, "Of course we do, why you ask?" one man asked, before Alvin hopped up onto his shoulder and whispered into his ear, the man smiling and nodding, "Man I got you, boys, "New Thang" in three, two, one, go!" the man said, the three playing the music for the track before Alvin and Brittany stepped away from the three, Alvin clearing his throat a bit before he started to sing while dancing with Brittany.

" _Oh, the way that you pop, girl,_

 _Makes me go cray, show me what you got, girl!_

 _You could be my new thang._

 _Oh, the way that you move,_

 _Makes me go cray, pick it up now drop, girl,_

 _You could be my new thang!"_ Alvin sang, before the man with the saxophone played a riff on his instrument, Brittany dropping into a dance which had her lean forward, placing her right hand to her chin and her left to her right elbow, hopping in a circular motion before standing back up and shaking her hips, all while Alvin clapped his hands and chanted a bit before resuming the song.

" _Get saxy, girl, get sexy!_

 _Get saxy, girl, get sexy!_

 _Get saxy, girl, get sexy!_

 _I heard it's your birthday_

 _Grab a drink if ya thirsty_

 _I can see that ya need an OG_

 _That can do ya the best and the worst way_

 _Pop it like a go-go_

 _Drop it like a low-low_ -" at this point Alvin took out his phone and held it up as if filming Brittany's dancing, "What's that?" Brittany asked, Alvin grinning before he resumed the song.

" _It's my cellphone,_

 _So I can take a vid and watch it in slo-mo!_

 _I don't care if it's the first date_

 _I'll take ya back to my place_

 _We can skip first base_

 _Cause a player like me tryna slide into home plate_

 _Clap clap, make it clap_

 _Lights on, lights off_

 _Make it clap_

 _Yeah_

 _Make it clap_

 _My name ain't Santa_

 _But she sittin' on my lap!"_ Alvin sang, Brittany twirling lightly and landing on Alvin's knee this ending their performance and earning the three buskers a lot of cash in their instrument cases, "Yo, thanks Red Man!" the saxophone player shouted, Alvin saluting him and walking off with Brittany.

* * *

(ten minutes later)

Alvin and Brittany were walking in the plaza a bit, until they came to a maternity store, Brittany glancing down and rubbing her still flat stomach, though she swore it felt rounder. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Alvin cleared his throat a bit, "So... want to go in and take a look? I know we're not humans but hey, we wear human clothes? Why not take a look?" Alvin asked, Brittany shooting her husband a smile before she nodded, "Sure, but first... do I look fat to you? And don't worry, I mean as in do I look rounder in my tummy," Brittany replied, Alvin chuckling while trying to think of a proper answer, "Umm... a little bit now that I think about it... but it's not really noticeable, the only thing that _really_ stands out is how you're just... glowing," Alvin replied, Brittany smiling warmly, almost feeling a tingle from in her tummy, despite the fact she knew she wasn't nearly far enough along in her pregnancy to be feeling anything from inside her body yet.

"Hello, and welcome to Maternal Grace, your one stop shop for anything relating to- hold on, are you two who I think you are?" the sales lady asked, Alvin and Brittany giggling to themselves and nodding, "Yeah, and we're actually here on our honeymoon," Brittany replied, both her and Alvin having to cover their ears as the lady behind the sales counter squealed with glee, "OH MY GOD! You finally got married!? Congratulations- wait, if you're on your honeymoon... when why are you both in this store?" she asked, Alvin giving the woman a look of bewilderment, "Why do people usually come into this store ma'am?" Alvin asked, gaining himself a light punch to his shoulder from Brittany, even as the woman looked at Brittany and gasped at how she was glowing, "Wow... how far along are you... Mrs. Seville?" she asked, Brittany blushing at that, still not totally used to being addressed as such by other people, "Oh, I just found out today, but due to chipmunk biology it may be safer to say that I'm a couple days along in human terms," Brittany replied, Alvin giving Brittany a confused look and then chuckling, "Well now, look who just channeled Jeanette!" Alvin said, as the lady behind the counter started chatting with them. Eventually, Alvin and Brittany left the store, empty handed but only due to the custom orders having to be made and shipped to the store. They eventually regrouped with Ian, who was not surprisingly in the music store... but surprisingly was singing himself, and if Brittany were judging on American Idol at the time, she'd have to say he wasn't that bad, though his choice of song was strange to put it lightly.

" _So get out, get out, get out of my head,_

 _And fall into my arms instead._

 _I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,_

 _But I need that one thing,_

 _And you've got that one thing!"_ Ian sang to himself, turning around and spotting Alvin and Brittany behind him on a shelf, this causing Ian to yelp and fall to the floor, "So Brittany? What do you think? Is Ian going to Hollywood?" Alvin asked, Brittany rolling her eyes and thinking it over, "No... at least not without cleaning up his act first... though he did have a nice voice." Brittany said, Ian grumbling to himself and standing up to his feet, "How long were you two just standing there?" Ian asked, the married couple chuckling a bit before they answered, "Oh right around the chorus, since when do you sing Ian?" Alvin asked, Ian shrugging his shoulders in an _I don't know_ manner, "I guess being around you guys for so long made me get a bit musical myself," Ian replied, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of carrot sticks, handing one to Brittany, "I remembered you wanted carrots, plus I got a bit hungry and figured two birds one stone," Ian explained, the pink clad Chipette nibbling away on her carrot stick, only offering a nod to Ian as a response.

* * *

(back in the hotel room, Brittany's POV)

Alvin and I entered our room and made our way to the couch, Alvin making it up onto the cushions easily, though I managed to slip and fall back to the floor. Don't worry, I land on my feet most times from couch height, but when I kept on screwing up my jumps I began to get frustrated, "GOOD GOD! AM I THAT HEAVY ALREADY THAT I CAN'T MAKE IT ONTO THE FUCKING COUCH!" I screamed, just about to forget being civil and use my claws for what they were given to me for, only I heard Alvin moving on the couch before he reached his arm down to me, "Need a lift?" I heard him ask, rolling my eyes at the dumbness of the question, "NO! I can do this MYSELF!" I screamed, then instantly felt guilty for having said that, tears welling in my eyes as I started to sob softly, "Britt? You okay- ohhh, mood swings... greeeeaaaat, this is going to be fun," I heard Alvin say, this relighting my anger and making me growl, launching myself up toward him and knocking Alvin onto his back, my body on top of his as I glared into his eyes, then I snapped out of it and chuckled in embarrassment, "Sorry hon, I'm just... oh God if I knew this would happen because of three pups, I might not have been so willing to go through it all," I said, sitting up and letting my husband up next to me. Alvin immediately took my cheeks in his hands and pulled me into a warm kiss, instantly feeling my body relax and that tingle in my stomach again, reflexively placing a hand to my belly and purring into the kiss.

"Alvie, I know it doesn't make much sense but... whenever you touch me, my belly gets tingly." I explain to him, Alvin grinning and placing a gently hand to my stomach, this actually making me gasp from the sensation I soon felt afterwards... I don't know how to describe it but my body just felt totally relaxed, calm... like nothing else in the world mattered outside of this feeling, and the knowledge of holding a part of Alvin within my own body. "Britt? You going to be okay?" I hear Alvin ask, pulling me out of my trance and making me blush a little, "Sorry, it's just... I swear they know when you touch me, our children... they really want to be held by you," I replied, wiping my eyes a bit while I smiled at my husband, who was now leaning down and gently resting his head on my belly, "Hang in there kids, before you know it, you'll finally get to meet me, your mother... your uncles and aunts... your grandfather..." it was at this point that I caught the sound of Alvin sobbing, and felt tears moistening my stomach a bit, "Alvin? Are you crying?" I ask, Alvin rising up and smiling, tears of joy streaming down his face, "I'm just so happy... I mean I remember when Julian and Amani were born, and I said that I didn't know how I'd take being a father... I still don't fully know, but I'm anxious to find out." Alvin explained, his words bringing up in me a warm sensation, something similar to when I was in heat, but not as intense... and that tingling in my stomach hadn't let up at all through his small speech.

"It's okay Alvin, you'll be a wonderful father... look at how you've been treating me since I found out, you've done nothing but protect me, provide me entertainment, and treating me like I was some priceless object. If you act the same way towards our pups as you do with me, then you'll have nothing to worry about in regards to being a father." I replied, pulling Alvin over and pressing my lips to his, this kiss continuing until we both just fell asleep on the couch, holding each other and smiling in our sleep.

* * *

(The next morning, Alvin's POV)

I was startled awake by something pushing me, my head knocking into the back cushion of the couch that my wife and I had apparently slept on... God did my tail feel stiff. I managed to catch a glimpse of my beautiful wife's tail before she turning into the bathroom, grimacing as i heard the sounds of her morning sickness taking effect, _"Thank God it's only the women that go through that,"_ I thought, making my way to the washroom and climbing up to where my beautiful pink diamond was currently keeled over the sink and puking her guts up. This was one thing that I'll admit made me wish Brittany wasn't pregnant, not that I wasn't willing to start a family, rather I hated to see Brittany like this, and the thought that she'd be like this for at least a few more weeks, a month at the most. But if she was going willing to do this for me, then I'll be there to support her every step of the way. It's for this reason I found myself kneeling beside Brittany, rubbing her back and gently hushing to her in a soothing manner, "It's okay Britt, let it out..." I said, even as Brittany retched and let loose another salvo of bile from her lips, this one actually making me gag a bit myself before I regained control of my stomach.

"A-Alvin, you don't have to-" Brittany was cut off by another bout of puke, shuddering a bit before she spat into the sink and sighed, "-be here if you don't want to." Brittany explained, even while I leaned over and kissed her temple, "I'll be here when you need me... and even when you don't, I'm not leaving your side ever... we're in this together." I explained, Brittany smiling to me before the turned on the faucet, washing away her mess and rinsing her mouth out. I then lifted Brittany up and noticed she felt somewhat heavier, and her belly looked a lot rounder than it had yesterday, but we're chipmunks, everything about us was built for speed... as well as reproduction. I carried Brittany into the living room, picking up my phone to call the front desk, when it starts to ring in my hand, "What? Who's calling at this hour?" Brittany asked, as I looked at the screen and sighed, Dave's picture on the caller ID, so I hit the answer call button and held the phone up to my face, "Hey Dad, how's things back ho-"

"Clam it sudsi! Why were you and Brittany seen in Maternal Grace yesterday?" Dave asked me through the phone, his tone causing me to nearly drop the phone before I sighed and chuckled, "Well, that's the thing Dad... umm... Brittany's kinda...well what I mean to say is- HEY!" I yelp, as Brittany snatched my phone from me and started talking herself, "Dave? Yeah what Alvin's trying to tell you is that I'm pregnant, so congratulations Dave, you're a grandfather at thirty." Brittany explained, soon holding the phone away and waiting for the yell... only to hear a different sound, "I-I'm going to be a grandpa?" Dave asked, his voice sounding almost distant, at this point I now wished I was in the room with Dave, just to see his face when Britt dropped that info bomb into his lap.

* * *

And there's chapter 2, and I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. Now next chapter is going to be a bit of a skip, not too far ahead, just about half way through a week, I don't plan to make this story too long but also plan to show the entirety of Brittany's pregnancy from start to finish. Now for this chapter I'll be posing a question to you guys, and it's your choice as to whether or not you answer it, just do so at your own disclosure. So here it is:

The Question of the Day:

"In your opinion, what is the strangest thing you've ever heard a pregnant woman craving for?"

Personally, for me it has to be something from munkedupjoe213's story "Spring Break" story, when Eleanor was craving for corn kernels with mayonnaise and toaster waffles with raw egg and asparagus on top. Anyway, I've been TimberWolf, and I'll see you guys later, PEACE!

* * *

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*Theodore and Eleanor watching Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers on TV*

Theodore: You know, this show is silly.

Eleanor: Yeah, I mean who'd believe that chipmunks can talk?

Theodore: Yeah that what I was- wait a minute...


	3. Chapter 3: E-Talk and TWINS!

**Opening Statement:** So here we are with Chapter 3, and what has happened since last time... well you'd be surprised. For starters, as I mentioned in Chapter 2, this chapter is set a bout a few days later, and seeing as chipmunks gestate quicker than a human, let's just say that Brittany's showing quite a bit. And like every cheesy Billy Mayes commercial, but wait there's more! I have a confession to make, see I already have three Alvin and Brittany children bios on my profile page, and for that reason, I'm changing things up a bit... not going to say any more than that but I think you'll get the idea when we get to the story.

 **Disclaimer:** Check with Chapter 1 and then we'll talk.

* * *

Brittany was on the couch again, though this time she got up by herself... barely. It had been nearly three days since she had found out she was carrying Alvin's litter within her body, and already within those three days she looked to be a lot bigger than normal. And that's not all, though in human logic it would make no sense as to how this could happen, Brittany had started feeling her and Alvin's pups moving a bit within her, not kicking mind you, but subtle twitches against the inner walls of her womb. "Brittany I'm calling room service, want anything?" Alvin asked, his wife nodding before she lifted herself up a bit from her reclined position, "Some oranges, soft boiled eggs... a tuna sandwich and a glass of tomato juice," Brittany replied, Alvin sighing and ringing up the front desk, relaying his wife's order to the staff, along with a Hawaiian pizza for himself and Brittany to share outside of her cravings. "So, how are my pups today Britt?" Alvin asked, placing a hand on Brittany's rounded out belly and drawing a purr out of her, "Mmmm, they're moving a little, nothing you'd be able to feel yet but I know they're healthy." Brittany replied, gasping when Alvin kissed her belly. After a few minutes, room service arrived and dropped off the food orders, along with a package for Brittany, the label reading "Maternal Grace" on it, "Oh thank GOD! It's here at last! I need a change of clothes," Brittany shouted, undressing herself right there before tearing into the box. Alvin meanwhile couldn't help but take a peek at his wife's rump, smiling as she bent over to pull something out of the box, inadvertently giving her husband a pretty good view of her womanly cleft, "Britt, you might want to get dressed-"

"Give me time... I need the right outfit... Ah, here it is." Brittany replied, pulling a pink lounge dress out of the box and slipping herself into it, the outfit looking more like a nightgown than anything but it was still beautiful on her, with a knee length skirt and a slit in the back to allow her tail to wag freely, the only major thing that made this different was that it had elbow length sleeves, these being covered up by a new house coat also from the store, it being a mock up of Alvin's own sweater, hood and all, only it was open in the front with a zipper, and the "A" was on the back rather than on the front. Soon after getting herself into more comfortable clothing, Brittany and Alvin were on the coffee table eating their dinner, a cooking show on the TV at the moment which was odd to Alvin as Brittany usually hated shows like this, "Britt? Why all the love for cooking lately?" Alvin asked, Brittany bitting into one of her boiled eggs and getting the warm runny yolk on her lips, "Mmm, I was just thinking that if I'm going to be a mother then I may as well try and learn how to cook something other than cookies," Brittany replied, biting into her egg again and then tipping the thing back and drinking down the warm creamy yolk inside, purring happily as it filled her belly while Alvin just watched in a mixture of fascination and slight disgust, mainly because he couldn't stand his eggs runny at all, and until recently neither could Brittany, but it was what their kids wanted, and Alvin would be damned if he was going to stand between his wife and her cravings.

After finishing the egg off, Brittany went to take a bite of the tuna sandwich, only she stopped and set it down, "I think I'm full, Alvin can you help me to the couch, I want to rest." Brittany asked, Alvin getting up and lifting Brittany into his arms, a task that seemed considerably harder since the pups inside her started to grow a bit more, though Alvin managed to get Brittany to the couch and sat her down so that she was resting against his body. Just when they got comfortable, Ian came into the room and sighed, "Guys, I got some news here, apparently you guys being spotted at Maternal Grace has set off a wild fire in the press, news stations from around the world, including the local CTV broadcasting station, want to have an interview with you guys regarding the... buns in the oven if you catch my drift," Ian explained, Alvin groaning and shaking his head, "We may be celebrities, but if we can't live in peace, at least for the entirety of our honeymoon, then go ahead and tell them to fuck off... quote me on it!" Alvin replied, no sooner than saying it receiving a slap to his nose, "Alvie, I don't mind, I'd shout from the rooftops that I'm bearing your children... I know you don't want me stressed out but if anything being cooped up in here is even more stressful... maybe one interview wouldn't hurt if we keep it under control." Brittany explained, Ian clapping his hands, "I got it, there's a program called "E-Talk" here that deals out the gossip on celebrities, and they are actually looking for a special guest, shall I call them and let them know you're coming?" Ian asked, Alvin glancing to his wife's eyes and then smiling, "Sure thing Ian, send the call." Alvin replied, kissing Brittany and gently rubbing her belly.

* * *

(hours later, on set of E-Talk)

"Good afternoon Canada, I'm your host Ben Mulroney, and today we have a special pair of guests, here on their honeymoon are Alvin and Brittany Seville, and they have agreed to answer some of your burning questions," Ben said to the cameras, the opening sequence playing on the screens as Ben took his seat at the round table, Alvin and Brittany on the table top while sitting in chipmunk sized versions of the lounge chairs, "You guys nervous?" Ben asked, Alvin and Brittany smiling while they looked around the set, "For once, I honestly am, thanks for not being like other reporters Ben," Alvin replied, Brittany nodding her own answer, "Alright, we're on in three, two, one, go!" the camera man said, the green light coming on and indicating that the three at the table were now live on Canadian television.

"Here with me today is the recently married couple Alvin and Brittany Seville, and they volunteered to be here in response to the recent spotting of them made at Maternal Grace," Ben explained, turning to Alvin and Brittany with a gentle smile, "So, I don't think this needs to be asked but are you two expecting kids soon?" Ben asked, Brittany giggling a bit before nodding, "Yeah, I mean this didn't just suddenly happen overnight," Brittany replied, standing up and showing off her baby bump, before she sat back down again and caught her breath, "Well, I know you guys are chipmunks, and that you develop faster than humans do, but tell me, how many are you having?" Ben asked, this time Alvin answering, "We think it's three, but seeing how big my wife is at the moment It may be more than that," Alvin replied, Brittany glancing at her stomach and then groaning, "Aww come on! You mean I could be carrying more than three?" she asked, Alvin chuckling and scratching the back of his head, "Sorry Britt, not like I meant to give you the chipmunk equivalent of twins-"

"TWINS! Alright that's it, after this interview we're going to a vet's clinic to get an ultrasound scan!" Brittany shouted, then remembered that she was on live TV and blushed, "Sorry Ben, my hormones are going crazy," Brittany said, Ben chuckling and nodding, "No worries, I understand completely, so I guess there's just one last thing to ask... think you could sing for the show? It's optional mind you, it's just we like to end with our pop singing guests performing a song for us," Ben explained, Alvin hopping up and smiling, "I have just the thing," Alvin said, walking over to Ben and whispering into his ear, the camera man signalling that they were going to commercial and allowing Ben to get his staff to put together a band for Alvin to perform with.

* * *

(after the commercial break)

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my proud honor to present Mr. Alvin Seville, performing a cover of OMI's hit song "Cheerleader" give a round of applause for the munk!" Ben announced, even as the lights dimmed on the set, shining on Alvin who was tapping his foot, the band starting to play the track for Alvin to sing to. Only before he could start up Brittany cleared her throat and drew away the spotlight, a grin on her face before she took up the song herself... in a different way.

" _It's not a mystery, check your history,_

 _For you hear my voice, it's no secret._

 _Cheerleader song, make the world sing along,_

 _Now Brittany S, up on the remix!_

 _Me a di a di girl, in the tight up skirt,_

 _But Alvie calls me "Cheerleader"._

 _Pom-poms in my hands when I'm singing this song,_

 _Alvie make me turn up the speaker!_

 _He say, "Oh I think that I've found myself a cheerleader,_

 _She is always right there when I need her._

 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader,_

 _She is always right there, when I need her"!"_ Brittany sang, taking a seat and resting before she passed the song to her husband, whom was a bit surprised by her addition to the song but otherwise not skipping a beat, taking up the song in kind.

" _When I need motivation,_

 _My one solution is my queen,_

 _'Cause she stay strong,_

 _Yeah, yeah,"_ Alvin sang, as another light shone onto his wife, whom for her part acted confused and started to look around, even while Alvin continued to sing.

" _She is always in my corner,_

 _Right there when I want her,_

 _All these other girls are tempting,_

 _But I'm empty when you're gone,_

 _And they say._

" _Do you need me?_

 _Do you think I'm pretty?_

 _Do I make you feel like cheating?"_

 _I'm like "No, not really." 'cause._

 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader,_

 _She is always right there when I need her._

 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader,_

 _She is always right there, when I need her!"_ Alvin sang, walking over to Brittany and pulling her up, the pink clad chipette catching on and taking up another portion of the song herself.

" _If it's wrong, I don't care, I'm a right this,_

 _Thinks you do have me flying the highest,_

 _Say whatever you want, call me like it,_

 _For the haters out there, you can bite this!_

 _You got to know how to,_

 _Walk like a model, talk like a model,_

 _Call me Ms. Canada, 'cause I'm a model,_

 _Been looking like, say, I won the lotto,_

 _Everywhere I go, got them out there singing like."_ Brittany sang, the song going back to her husband for the next part, all while Alvin smiling at hearing his wife's voice singing while he sang himself.

" _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader,_

 _She is always right there when I need her._

 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader,_

 _She is always right there, when I need her!"_ Alvin sang, then took Brittany into a light dance, a simple twirl with some legwork during an instrumental break in the song, after which Alvin guided Brittany back to her seat and let her rest, taking up the next and last part of the song with a bit of acting involved.

" _She gives me love and affection,_

 _Baby, did I mention,_

 _You're the only girl for me,_

 _No, I don't need a next one._

 _Mama loves you too,_

 _She thinks I made the right selection,_

 _Now, all there's left to do,_

 _Is just for me to pop the question!"_ Alvin sang, as both he and Brittany held their left hands up, showing off their gold wedding bands to the viewers through the cameras, before Alvin took to the last part of the song.

" _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader,_

 _She is always right there when I need her._

 _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader,_

 _She is always right there, when I need her."_ Alvin sang out, panting from the performance while the rest of the cast of the show clapped their hand and cheered, "Right on! That was Alvin Seville and his wife Brittany Seville, and I'm your host Ben Mulroney, good night Canada." Ben said, the Cameras cutting out as the credits for the show rolled, Ian coming out and retrieving the two chipmunks, Ben stopping him for a moment and shrugging, "Odd, you remind me of David Cross," Ben said, Ian shrugging his shoulders and grunting "I get that a lot, I don't see the resemblance though." Ian replied, before walking off the set and taking Alvin and Brittany back to their hotel... though not without making one stop.

* * *

(hours later, at the vet clinic)

"Britt, are you sure you want to do this? I mean it's ultrasound, even though we can sing it could still hurt the pups," Alvin said, Brittany currently laying on her back on the examination table and nodding, "It's sweet that you're so concerned for our children, but I really want to know how many I'll be having... I know I won't see any real details, but just to know how many there are, maybe I'll be more prepared for when my time comes," Brittany replied, the doctor easing a small pen-looking thing to Brittany's belly and gently moving it around while she counted off, "Okay I got three...no four...make that five- no six... yup, six separate heartbeats Mrs. Seville," The veterinarian said, this news causing Brittany's eyes to bug out before she slowly turned her head and glared at Alvin, whom for his part was giving his wife a nervous smile as if to apologize for doing this to her, "Whoops... my bad," Alvin said, Brittany rolling her eyes and then smiling back up at Alvin, "I don't mind having your pups, even six of them... but why did you have to be right?" Brittany asked, while the doctor looked over the images she took and smiled, "It's not uncommon, I've heard cases of chipmunks in the wild rearing a litter of sixteen or more, you actually have a pretty average litter inside you Mrs. Seville, healthy and growing strong, if you come back in a few more weeks, I may be able to tell you their genders." the doctor replied, helping Alvin and Brittany off of the examination table.

"Thanks, but I have a question... based on what you saw, when do you think my wife here is due?" Alvin asked, the doctor glancing over the images and then glancing back, "I'd say... at the current rate they are developing, three weeks... maybe three and a half." she replied, Brittany looking to her belly and smiling, "Hear that kids, three weeks left and you'll get to meet your mama," Brittany cooed, shivering as she felt one of the apparently six pups shifting a bit within her, almost as if to try ad hug her from within.

* * *

(Back in the hotel)

Alvin held Brittany's hand while they were carried into their room and placed on the couch, Ian offering a smile to the couple before taking a seat in the chair next to the couch, "Look guys, I don't usually say things like this, but I'm proud of you both, for getting married, starting a family... and just generally acting responsible for once," Ian said, Alvin raising an eyebrow and chuckling a bit, "Ian, if we were truly responsible, we'd have waited until _after_ the honeymoon to have children, as it stands we may have to go home sooner than planned, otherwise Brittany will be giving birth here and make our pups Canadians by birth." Alvin replied, Ian wearing a confused face before it clued in what Alvin meant, "Right, child nationality laws... so what you guys want to go home soon? Or what's the plan here?" Ian asked, Alvin and Brittany sharing a glance to Brittany's belly before returning their gazes to Ian, "We'll stay for two more weeks, then we're checking out and going home. As much as I love this country, I'd prefer if my pups weren't treated as contraband on the plane." Brittany replied, Alvin nodding in agreement, "Yeah, I don't know if he's still an Air Marshal, but I don't intend to have another run in with James Suggs." Alvin added, placing his left hand to Brittany's belly and sending a shiver though her body.

A while later, Brittany was in the washroom taking a bath, purring while she rubbed her round belly and cleaned her fur. While bathing she pondered the news she was given at the clinic, smiling at the idea of bearing six of Alvin's offspring, and how she was certain that, if given the chance after these pups were born into the world, she'd be willing to bear him another litter. Brittany heard the door open and glanced from her spot in the sink, smiling as Alvin entered holding a nightgown and bathrobe, "Alvie, you didn't have to do that," she said, even while Alvin hopped up and gently kissed his wife on the lips, helping her up and out of the sink, "I do actually, I did some research and apparently bathing for too long can harm the pups... or something like that, I'm not totally sure... anyways, bath time is over, time to dry off and get dressed." Alvin stated, Brittany crossing her arms and huffing like a child, "I don't wanna," she said, an obvious playful tone in her voice as she watched for Alvin's reaction.

For his part, Alvin was doing his best not to sound too amused, though the way his wife just acted there wasn't really helping his resolve all too much, "Britt, you want to lay in bed with me tonight or not?" he asked, Brittany turning and smiling to him, "Of course I do, why do you ask?" Brittany asked, Alvin holding up a towel and gently starting to dry his wife off, only for Brittany to get onto all fours and shake herself dry, her fur humorously puffing up all over her body and requiring the auburn furred chipette to smooth it back down with her hands and a brush.

"Brittany? Did you really just wait for me to get close so you could get me wet?" Alvin asked, Brittany looking over and giggling at the sight of Alvin's fur dripping from the water soaking it, "Sorry hon, I just couldn't help it." Brittany replied, climbing down to the floor and making her way to their bedroom. Once there, and dressed in her nightgown, Alvin helped Brittany onto the bed and the two just laid there and smiled to one another, "So, what do you think we should name them?" Alvin asked, Brittany lightly jolting out of her near slumber, "Hmm... oh I was thinking for boys we could name them Michael, Kevin and Alvin Jr. and for girls maybe Amy, Jade and Kendra... is that alright Alvie?" Brittany asked, her husband chuckling and placing a kiss to her forehead, then leaning down and kissing her tummy, "They're fine, just wondering, what makes you think we'll get an even split of boys and girls?" Alvin asked, Brittany shrugging her shoulders a bit, "I don't know, just I figure if I'm having six, may as well go with the assumption of having an even split... at least until we find out for certain." Brittany replied, yawning afterwards as she soon felt really sleepy, and before long going to sleep completely.

Alvin smiled at the sight, always loving how Brittany looked in her sleep, but now with her rounded tummy and maternal glow about her he loved the sight even more, even as he started to softly sing to his wife, and his unborn children within her body.

" _I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing,_

 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

 _While you're far away and dreaming._

 _I could spend my life, in this sweet surrender,_

 _I could stay lost in this moment, forever,_

 _Every moment spent with you, is a moment I treasure."_ Alvin sang softly, brushing a bang of Brittany's auburn hair out of her face and tucking it behind her right ear, a smile slowly drawing on her face while she slept. Alvin felt a part of himself melt when he saw his beautiful wife smile like that, a single joyful tear rolling down his cheek and soaking into his facial fur.

" _Don't wanna close my eyes,_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep,_

 _'Cause I'd miss you babe,_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing!_

 _'Cause even when I dream of you,_

 _The sweetest dream would never do,_

 _I'd still miss you babe,_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing!"_ Alvin continued, laying himself down next to Brittany and wrapping an arm around her, Brittany letting out a pleasurable sound in her sleep as she felt his touch, the smile on her face widening a bit as she snuggled back into his embrace. For his part, Alvin leaned close to Brittany's ear and whispered the next part into her ear.

" _Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating,_

 _And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

 _Wondering if it's me you're seeing._

 _And then I kiss your eyes, and thank God we're together,_

 _And I just wanna stay with you,_

 _In this moment forever, forever and ever!_

 _I don't wanna close my eyes,_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep,_

 _'Cause I'd miss you babe,_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing!_

 _And even when I dream of you,_

 _The sweetest dream would never do,_

 _I'd still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing!"_ Alvin then yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep himself, hugging Brittany tightly to his body and burying his face into her neck before he fell into the sweet release of slumber.

* * *

(Next morning, Brittany's POV)

I slowly woke up and yawned, shaking my head to get the sleep out, then looked down and groaned, my belly looked even bigger! Sure I was carrying six pups in me, but at the same time it was nearly getting too difficult to stand up and- OH CRAP! I immediately cover my mouth and use Alvin's chest to kick off of the bed, already halfway to the bathroom before I heard my husband complaining about being rudely awakened. I just barely make it to the bathroom sink before I kneel down and let loose blast of vomit from my mouth, followed shortly by another disgusting salvo of bile, and... well you get the idea, morning sickness sucks! I'm aware that it's a sign that my pups are growing healthy, but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it, "GOOD GOD, I HAVEN'T THROWN UP THIS MUCH SINCE LAST YEAR'S FLU!" I screamed, before I released another wave of puke and groaned. I then feel a hand on my back and my body relaxes, seeming almost trained to respond to my husband's touch, though that may just be due to him being my mate for so long before we actually got married, "Britt, you can do this, just let it go," I heard Alvin say to me, his voice working wonders to soothe me a bit, but even his words and his touch couldn't stop the final blast of vomit from escaping my lips and splattering into the sink, my eyes stinging with tears from the effort I had to put in for it.

As usual, I cleaned myself and the sink up, rinsing my mouth out and spitting into the sink, when I felt something shift inside me... though not like before, this time I actually felt a twitch, before I let out a sharp gasp from the next thing I felt... an actual kick!

"A-Alvin... I think one of them just kicked me..." I said, no sooner feeling another kick, then another, making me shiver from the sensations it gave me. I no sooner than said this though and I felt Alvin's hand on my belly, gently rubbing around before his eyes went wide, having felt one of his unborn pups kick against his hand, "W-Wow, they're growing rather fast... either that or they're just growing a bit big for their _room_ ," Alvin said, a smile spreading over his face even as he pulled me into a kiss. In this moment, I made up my mind... I didn't care if I ever got to perform on stage again, I didn't care if I slowly faded from the minds of the public, so long as I was with Alvin, I would be happy to give up my old life as Brittany Seville, superstar pop singing sensation, and start my new live as Mrs. Brittany Seville, happy to spend my days raising our pups together and generally filling my role as Alvin's friend, mate, lover and wife. For me, in this moment, my life was perfect... and I wouldn't want anything more than this.

* * *

And chapter 3, hope you enjoyed, and just to be clear, "E-Talk" is an actual show on Canadian TV, which is pretty much as I described it above. And some of you may be thinking that I'm not staying accurate to how chipmunk pregnancy works, but I actually have experience with pregnant rodents before... one of my old pet guinea pigs, Rosy, was pregnant with two when I purchased her and her sister Fauna from the store, and over the course of a couple days I actually felt slight movements from inside her body, this being the clue for me that she was actually pregnant. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys later with another update to my Rule Book, PEACE!

* * *

And now, a random moment during the Honeymoon:

*Alvin and Brittany in mall again, when Brittany suddenly let's loose a fart, blushing deeply while Alvin stares at her in shock*

Alvin: Did... did you just fart Britt?

Brittany: *blushing* N-No... it wasn't me.

*Brittany then lets out another fart, her blush deepening as Alvin tried to contain his laughter*

Brittany: Stop laughing! It's not that *toot* funny!

Alvin: *laughing* I can't help it, I know you can't help it either but it doesn't make it any less funny

*Brittany glares at her husband before grinning, walking a bit faster and then letting out another fart right in front of Alvin*

Brittany: *under her breath* Teach you to laugh at me.

Alvin: *still laughing before he blindly walks into the invisible cloud, immediately coughing and covering his nose* BRITTANY! That's awful! What did you eat?!

Brittany: *giggling* Oh nothing... just some boiled eggs.

Alvin: IT BURNS!


	4. Chapter 4: You are my Home

**Opening Statement:** Chapter 4 everybody! And again there's a time skip, though a bit further this time, about a week. Now before you guys think that means this story is going to end soon, guess again! I am skipping ahead so get Alvin and Brittany home sooner, not to cut out some of the fun stuff that's going on in their life. Anyway let's get cracking shall we?

 **Disclaimer:** Same thing, go to Chapter 1 for full disclaimer. Though the OC's of Nathan, Kris, Cleo, Julian, Amani, Zack and Silas all belong to me

* * *

Brittany and Alvin glanced around, sighing as they packed their bags, they'd had a wonderful honeymoon, despite Brittany's pregnancy sometimes getting in the way of things, but the previous night Alvin had made his mind up on their staying for another week. Before he drifted off, he heard Brittany sobbing in her sleep, and being the good husband he was he waited to see if she'd slip any hints as to what made her so upset, only to feel his heart nearly shatter upon her saying that she wanted to be home, not in some other country without anyone else to support her. Brittany knew Alvin would support her, he had done nothing but since they found out, but there comes a time when your husband just isn't enough and you need family. For that reason the two were taking a last look around their honeymoon suite before they gathered their things and, with Ian, checked out and left the hotel.

"Alvie, are we making the right choice? Not in coming home mind you, but in taking economy over first class," Brittany asked, Alvin glancing at their tickets and groaning, "Man! I knew I fucked up somewhere... oh well, the ticket is paid for so we may as well get to our seats." Alvin said, as Ian checked in their luggage and boarded the plane with Alvin and Brittany. Shortly after getting to their seats, Alvin glanced to his left and gasped, there right next to them was... James Suggs, "Oh come on! What are the odds!?" Alvin asked, James swiftly turning and glaring at the red clad chipmunk, "You... you ruined my li-"

"Alright sir, I believe you're in my seat," Ian said, having noticed Suggs from a distance and deciding to keep the peace, James merely grumbling to himself, "I'm an Air Marshal, I can sit where I want!" James shouted, Ian unfazed by this, "Really? And if I were to tell your boss that you were mistreating a pregnant woman and her husband during a flight you'd get no flack for it?" Ian asked, James's expression changing from anger to confusion, "Pregnant... wait, you mean-" "HELLO! Do you really think I just got fat?!" Brittany screamed, James backing up and then chuckling, "My apologies ma'am, I wasn't aware of your condition... I'll be moving to my new seat," James said, swiftly moving to a different seat and allowing Ian to take the seat himself, Alvin giving his producer a grateful smile.

"Thanks Ian, I don't know what I would've done if James there had have tried to hurt Brittany," Alvin said, Ian offering a fist bump to Alvin before smiling at the two chipmunks, "I'm Uncle Ian, I got your back anytime Alvin, same for you Britt," Ian said, Brittany nodding and then groaning slightly, since the week had passed, her and Alvin's pups had become a lot more active, to the point that it was a nearly timely event, one that she both loved and hated, loved because it let her know that her pups were growing strong, but hated because it wouldn't just be one pup but all of them kicking in succession, which started to make a dull ache in her abdomen. Several hours later the plane landed in California, and Ian retrieved his car from the lockup and drove Alvin and Brittany home, though once there they found nobody home, apparently everyone gone to some other errand, "I think we may just be a pleasant surprise, don't you Britt?" Alvin asked, as Ian dropped their luggage off in their room and then left himself.

* * *

(hours later, the homecoming of the family)

"Alright guys, good job with that concert-" Dave got cut off by his cellphone ringing, the ID showing Alvin's face on the caller, and so he quickly answered, "Hey Dad, how's things at home?" Alvin asked, Dave shrugging his shoulders a bit, "Well, we just got home from a concert and-" "I know Dave, turn around," Alvin cut in, Dave turning and gasping when he saw his son standing at the door, Brittany next to him and her belly looking big enough to be a bother for her at best, Dave dropping his phone entirely and having Nathan catch it, "A-Alvin? What are you doing home so early?" Dave asked, Alvin pointing his thumb toward his wife, "Brittany really missed you guys, and with her pregnancy being about a week and a half along, she was wanting more than just me and Ian's company." Alvin explained, as he then found himself and his wife swarmed by the large extended family.

"Dang! Brittany how many are you having? You're huge!" Eleanor asked, Brittany giggling and rubbing her tummy, "Six, and we got an ultrasound scan and found out that we're having four girls and two boys... Alvin wasn't too keen on having a bunch of girls in his family, but he's proud nonetheless." Brittany said, shivering as one of her pups kicked again, Jeanette placing a hand to her sister's belly and feeling the life within her moving around, "Wow... you're lucky Britt, I've been trying lately to have kids, but Simon is not willing to do it unless we're married... for once wanting to follow Alvin's example," Jeanette said, Simon chuckling and twiddling his fingers together, "It's not that I'm unwilling to start one, I just don't want to be known for knocking up my mate before marriage," Simon explained, Alvin rolling his eyes and chuckling, "You're uptight, but I can understand your reasoning, another reason me and Britt came home now was so that we didn't risk Brittany going into labour while on Canadian soil, nothing against the country but if they got born there then we may not have been able to bring them home," Alvin explained, before Theodore sniffed the air and smiled, "Mmmm, something smells good!" Theodore said, this causing Brittany to yelp and rush out to the kitchen, "The supper! I almost forgot!" Brittany said, as she got to the kitchen and leaped up to the counter, grunting from the effort of having to do such a thing while carrying her extra weight, the others soon filing in and gasping in shock at the sight of Brittany cooking by herself.

"Britt, since when do you cook? Other than cookies that is," Cleo asked, Brittany giggling as she stirred the pot she had on the go, "Oh I watched a bunch of cooking shows and picked up a few things, and as for the cookies, I got better recipes in mind for dessert," Brittany replied, taking a bit of the broth and tasting it, nodding and waving Eleanor over, "Tell me, is that missing anything?" Brittany asked, Eleanor tasting the broth and smiling, "Just a pinch of salt, maybe some oregano and a bit of Tabasco sauce," Eleanor replied, Brittany adding in all three, stirring the pot around a bit before tasting it again, purring at the flavors she detected, "Oh yeah, that's good, and sorry guys but I was kinda hoping to have more time, I'd have made noodles to go with this and-"

"You mean from scratch? That's a bit ambitious, even for you Britt," Theodore said, gaining himself a glare from Brittany before she softened her gaze, "Sorry, my hormones aren't exactly stable at the moment, as for scratch, I made a sample batch earlier to make sure I got the recipe right, tell me what you think Theodore," Brittany said, Theodore going over to the microwave and opening the door, pulling out a small dish with a mound of plain noodles in it, the green clad chipmunk taking one and biting into it, his eyes lighting up, "Britt, are you sure you didn't get a crash course in cooking from Gordon Ramsey?" Theodore asked, a blush rising on Brittany's face before she giggled, "No, I just looked up a recipe online and worked with it." Brittany replied, before she leaped away from the stove and letting Eleanor take over, needing a breather from all that work.

After supper had been eaten, Brittany hopped over to the counter, opening a cupboard door and pulling out a plate of fresh baked brownies, "Dig in, I already had a couple earlier, so I'm good," Brittany said, as everyone grabbed a treat and munched away, Brittany feeling proud of her cooking, even as she took a cup of her broth from earlier and sipped away at it. After the meal and dessert, Everyone pitched in to clean up so that Brittany could relax in the living room with Alvin, the two sitting together with Brittany in Alvin's lap, her head resting back onto his chest as he rubbed her belly, feeling his pups kicking at his hands as if to try and gain his attention, "That was a great supper Britt, thanks," Alvin said, placing a kiss to the back of her head and bringing a smile to Brittany's face, "Mmmm thank you, for the compliment, and for bringing me home, I needed this." Brittany replied, Alvin removing his hand from her belly and using it to turn Brittany's face gently towards his, "I heard you crying in your sleep to come home, how could I not oblige my precious pink diamond after that?" Alvin asked, before he leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to her lips, this kiss lasting longer than normal, and beginning to get a bit more intense before they both heard Dave clear his throat, "Okay, I know you're married and all, but you guys know I'm not willing to have you guys fooling around on my furniture, especially if it's communal like that couch is," Dave explained, Alvin and Brittany chuckling and returning to their previous positions.

After a while, Brittany just dozed off, her soft snoring able to be heard through the living room as she slept, Alvin simply holding her close and smiling, before he looked to Dave and offered a grunt to gain his attention, "Hey, umm... when Brittany told you about her being pregnant, were you upset with me?" Alvin asked, Dave giving his son a concerned look before he got up and gently sat next to Alvin on the couch, "I'm not going to lie, I was upset, but not for the reason you'd think... I was upset because when I realized that I was now going to be a grandfather... that you had finally grown up, and I'll be honest, it broke my heart a little to know that I might never have to deal with your antics anymore," Dave replied, Alvin blinking a bit before he grinned, "I could always play a few pranks if you like... for old time sake of course," Alvin offered, Dave immediately shooting Alvin a glare, "No... I said it broke my heart, never said I'd miss your old antics, my point is that you're starting your own family, something I never did before you guys popped out of that basket of muffins years ago." Dave explained, Alvin chuckling at the memory, "I understand, you were shocked at being a grandfather at thirty is that it?" Alvin asked, Dave nodding and returning a slime to Alvin, "Exactly, did you want me to try and get you and Brittany to bed? I'm headed that way anyway so it's no problem," Dave asked, Alvin nodding before Dave gently lifted the two chipmunks into his hands, "Whoa, Brittany's gotten heavier," Dave said, taking the two to their room and placing them into their bed.

* * *

(the next day)

As usual Brittany leaped out of bed and rushed for the bathroom, unfortunately startling her sister Kris by bursting through the door and launching up onto the bathroom counter, "Britt! What the Hell?" Kris asked, but soon got her answer upon hearing the sounds of Brittany puking with her morning sickness, "S-Sorry Kris, I can't-" another torrent of bile ejected out of her mouth and into the sink, cutting Brittany off and leaving Kris mildly disgusted, "Well, I think I'll have just blood this morning... you take care with your... morning sickness thingy," Kris said awkwardly, slowly making her way out of the washroom even as Alvin made his way in and hopped up onto the counter top, gently rubbing Brittany's back and humming a soothing tune to his wife.

After that was over and done with, and Brittany had washed up and made herself presentable, both she and Alvin made their way to the kitchen, Alvin stopping next to a chair that was always left positioned in a way to act as a stepping stone for the chipmunks collectively, "After you, my beautiful pink diamond," Alvin said, taking a rather gentlemanly bow and allowing Brittany to move past him and up onto the table top, soon after joining his wife and dishing her up some of the already prepared food, today being a staple of the Seville household, toaster waffles. "Thank God! I've been dying to have one of these things since I got pregnant last week!" Brittany said, grabbing a chocolate chip waffle and taking a big bite out of it, the chocolate still warm and sticking to her facial fur a bit as she ate. Meanwhile everyone simply stared at her for a few seconds, before Brittany felt their eyes on her and glanced around, swallowing a big mouthful of her breakfast and giggling, "Sorry, lately I feel like I'm starving and-" just then the phone rang, Dave rolling his eyes and groaning, "Seriously? Come on! It's Sunday for crying out loud!" Dave said to himself, getting up and answering the phone before it could get to the answering machine, "Hello? If this is anyone relating to the press than you can kindly-" "Dave! It's just me, Ian Hawke. You know the guy you had be Alvin and Brittany's chauffeur during their honeymoon?" Ian said on the other end, Dave relaxing and letting out an apologetic sigh, "Sorry Ian, it's just since Alvin and Brittany were on that Canadian gossip program, my phone's been ringing non stop!" Dave explained, Ian chuckling a bit while he sifted through some papers on his desk, "You're telling me, my secretary informed me that since Mr. and Mrs. Seville showed up on E-Talk a week ago, I've received nearly ten thousand calls regarding Alvin and Brittany... not to say that some were legitimate reporters, but that was still just the sheer number I got, I can't imagine how many you've gotten since this whole pregnancy thing hit the news stands." Ian explained, his and Dave's conversation continuing on for a few more minutes while everyone at the table ate their food.

* * *

(three hours later, backstage of another concert)

Brittany wanted to be here for her sisters, not to perform mind you, she had gotten all she wanted in regards to performing for an audience back in Canada, but rather just to be generally supportive. Alvin was of course right next to her, despite Brittany stating that he could go and sing with his brothers if he wanted, preferring to simply watch from behind the curtain on the stage. Alvin had to admit though, Zack had come along with his singing, nothing like himself of course but in his own way very talented, the current song the two groups were performing was "Good Time", one that the two groups had performed together before Alvin and Brittany had considered marriage an option, and the memories of their past brought a smile to their faces.

"They're pretty good out there, aren't they Britt?" Alvin asked, Brittany giggling and about to answer, when a spotlight shone on her and Alvin together, then the sound of Zack tapping a microphone was heard, "Hello? Okay, thank you all for coming, we all hope you enjoyed this performance... but we have a surprise for you out there." Zack explained, Brittany growing confused before Alvin gently guided her out onto the stage, a smile on his face as he held her hand and whispered into her ear what was happening. "Home from their honeymoon in Canada, and live for the first time after the wedding, Alvin and Brittany Seville!" Zack shouted, the crowd of fans cheering when Alvin and Brittany came into sight, before Miles stepped out on the stage and started strumming on his guitar, the tune familiar to Brittany, a smile slowly spreading across her face even as she slipped a headset onto her and Alvin's heads. Alvin then took a stance with his brothers, even as Brittany stood by her sisters, before the red clad chipmunk began to sing.

" _Oh you shine bright,_

 _Brighter than all the stars,_

 _Brighter than fireworks,_

 _So I give you all my love."_ Alvin sang, smiling toward Brittany and holding his hand out in her direction, Brittany stepping forward and taking his hand in hers before Alvin simply got down to his knees and gazed up at into his wife's eyes.

" _And your perfection,_

 _Even in your mistakes,_

 _Gives affection,_

 _Even when your heart aches,_

 _When I'm away,_

 _You're who I'm think of, because!"_ Alvin continued, placing a brief kiss to his wife's round tummy before getting back up and pulling away from her, if only so he could dance for a bit while he sang the chorus.

" _You are my home, home, home!_

 _Wherever I may roam!_

 _You are the place where,_

 _I can rest my weary bones!_

 _You are my home, home, home!_

 _You are my home, home, home!"_ Alvin sang, he and his brothers, along with Zack, stepping into a dance similar to when they first performed this song in Miami, Brittany shaking her head and laughing lightly at this surprise she had been dragged into, but nonetheless enjoying herself with the entire ordeal. It soon came time for her part, so Brittany cleared her throat and took up the next part of the song with her sisters.

" _You're a diamond,_

 _Brightening my cloudy skies!_

 _Sparkling all through the night,_

 _Light me up like fireflies!"_ Brittany sang, amazed that despite her morning sickness making her throat feel almost raw that she was still able to hit the proper notes, but otherwise sticking with her performance, walking toward Alvin in much the same way as she had when she and her sisters first helped them out with the song.

" _See you shining,_

 _Even in the darkness._

 _Stand beside me,_

 _When I don't deserve it._

 _That's why, I say,_

" _I give you all my love" Because!"_ Brittany carried on, before she simply let her sisters and Kris dance, preferring to stay where she was standing and letting them get most of the attention... though not all of it, she may be an expecting mother of six, but that will never put out the fires of a diva.

" _You are my home, home, home!_

 _Wherever I may roam!_

 _You are the place where,_

 _I can rest my weary bones!_

 _You are my home, home, home!_

 _You are my home, home, home!"_ Brittany sang, before she and Alvin approached one another and stepped into a light dance, as did the others, Simon with Jeanette, Theodore with Eleanor, and of course Zack with Kris. Eventually it came time for the closing section of the song, this part Alvin and Brittany passing between each other.

Alvin: _You're my number one, there's no doubt!_

Brittany: _And we stick together, throughout!_

Alvin: _Like boy scouts, we about,_

Brittany: _All for one, 'till lights out!_

Alvin: _So Brittany, where you at?_

Brittany: _I'm right here, I got your back!_

Alvin: _Everybody take a look around, at my wife, here with me now!_

The entire crowd lost it at that point, as Ashley had come out from back stage to help provide vocals for the ending of the song, Miles stepping into a dance with Ashley while he played his guitar. At the final part of the song, Alvin and Brittany simply pulled each other into a kiss, while the rest of their family sang the last part of the song.

"I love you Brittany, more than you can ever know," Alvin said, his voice echoing through the concert hall and drawing numerous affectionate sounds from the crowd, Brittany smiling and kissing Alvin's cheek, "I know just how much you love me, the children I'm carrying for you are a symbol of it," Brittany replied, drawing more affectionate sounds from the fans, even as Alvin and Brittany were slowly guided off the stage and back behind the curtain.

* * *

(several hours later, home)

Alvin guided Brittany through the door, the pink clad chipette looking nearly ready to pass out, and for that reason she and Alvin were gently lifted up and carried to their room for the night by Miles, "You two were great out there, I'd say even better than when we first played that song," Miles commented, gently laying Brittany down on the bed, though not before he felt movement within her stomach, his eyes going wide even as Alvin chuckled, knowing what Miles just felt, "You felt them moving, didn't you?" Alvin asked, Miles nodding before he removed his hand from under Brittany's body, "Y-Yeah... It's strange, when we first met Alvin, I didn't want anything to do with you or your brothers... now I can't stand the idea of losing you to your own family," Miles replied, Alvin shooting a concerned glance to his human brother, "Miles, what makes you think you'd lose me to my family? Did we lose Nathan when Julian and Amani were born?" Alvin asked, Miles sighing and shaking his head, "No, but to be fair Nathan's pups are flying by themselves already, you may have to look after your kids a lot more, seeing as you're chipmunks," Miles said, Alvin smiling and holding out his fist to Miles, "Well, unlike my own mother, I plan to be here for my pups, and as far as I can tell, so does Brittany." Alvin said, Miles chuckling and fist-bumping his chipmunk brother. After that, Alvin simply laid himself down next to Brittany, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck, drawing a purr from her throat as she slept.

* * *

And Chapter 4, in the text. Now next chapter is another skip, but I'm not saying how far of a skip. I'll leave that up to you guys in the review box below. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you all next time. PEACE!

* * *

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*everyone on the couch, bored out of their minds*

Theodore: I'm bored!

Simon: For once, so am I.

Jeanette: It's no fun without Brittany and Alvin here.

*Silas suddenly appears, standing on the coffee table*

Silas: SUDDENLY, PINEAPPLES!

*Silas snaps his fingers, and a bunch of pineapples appear randomly around the house, everyone looking around in confusion before turning to Silas*

Dave: This didn't help much.


	5. Chapter 5: IT'S TIME!

**Opening Statement:** And chapter 5, another skip, this time to the main event. Again this isn't the end of the story, I'm skipping ahead so I can get to the fun part... yeah, anyway let's get cookin' shall we!

WARNING: this chapter will contain a LOT of cursing, possibly some graphic details, and maybe a duck... okay nix the last one but there is going to be a ton of cussing right now.

 **Disclaimer:** Chapter 1 and 4 for the complete disclaimer, get to reading already.

* * *

(12:30 AM, Brittany's POV)

I couldn't get comfortable tonight at all! I mean between the ache I had in my lower back and the constant movements of my pups within me, I was hardly even able to doze off, "Come on kids, let your mother slee-" at that point I sort of felt a pop, followed by a warm, wet sensation between my legs... OH FUCK! "Alvin! Wake up!" I screamed, Alvin shooting awake and immediately feeling the wetness around my pelvis, causing him to jump up and rush out of the room without a single word. God bless his fatherly instincts, he may still be immature sometimes and even downright cynical at times, but he was a father and that was coming first... and then after that came my contractions! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! It feels like my insides are wanting to become my outsides! "ALVINNNN! HELP MEEEEEE!" I scream, no sooner seeing Dave near the door, Alvin on his shoulder, "Hurry up Dad! She's going into labor!" I heard Alvin shout, even as Dave gently lifted me up and rushed out to his car, driving us out to the vet's office.

"Britt, just breathe, here hold my hand." Alvin offered, immediately taking his hand and squeezing on it with the force of a vice, in turn feeling some comfort in the fact that I was making my husband suffer just as much as I was, "YOU FUCKING MORON! DO THIS TO ME AGAIN AND I'M RIPPING _IT_ OFF!" I shouted, all while Alvin tried to keep a straight face through the pain I must have been causing him. After a few minutes, Dave stopped the car and took me and Alvin into the office, the doctor there taking me and Alvin out back to go through this whole procedure, "Alright Brittany, I need your cooperation, I see one crowing so when I say "push" give me a big push... now!" I heard the doctor saying, bearing down and straining with all my might, still crushing Alvin's hand in my own and cursing him in every language I knew.

"Okay, there it is... it's a girl!" the doctor said, handing the little bundle to his assistant to clean her up, even while I felt another contraction, pushing again and this time hearing a shrill cry sounding out, this briefly making me concerned with my first born pup and not hearing anything from her, only for the doctor to resume his job, "It's a boy!" he said, passing the screaming bundle to the assistant. After a few short minutes, that felt to me like hours, I finally birthed all six of mine and Alvin's pups, the next two being girls, another boy and then the final girl, and after they were cleaned up and passed to both me and Alvin to hold, I just melted at what I saw... they were ADORABLE! The first born concerned me though, she was healthy and all but I hadn't heard her cry at all, but I decided to name my kids before asking any questions, deciding on Sandra for the silent girl, she had every physical feature of mine, but outside of that she looked exactly like her father, dark brown fur with those hazel eyes, the next, the first boy out of me, had the exact opposite of his sister, he was blue eyed, and auburn furred, his name was Kevin. The next two girls were nearly twins, they had a near perfect mix of fur colors of mine and Alvin's, only one had blue eyes, and the other had violet eyes like my sister... must be a generation skip, they were named Kendra and Jade, and next boy had my fur, dark stripes on his back, and mixed eyes, his right being blue like my own, while his left was hazel to match Alvin's, he was named Michael. And the last girl was a perfect blend, her fur being like mine, albeit much darker in color tone, and her eyes were hazel, her name was Amy. After naming the pups and having their birth certificates signed, I finally had to ask this burning question, "Doctor, why didn't Sandra cry when she was born?" I asked, Alvin giving Sandra a concerned glance, even as all of our pups stared up at us.

* * *

(regular POV)

"I hate to say this, but Sandra had a defect while developing that never allowed her to gain a complete set of vocal cords... I'm afraid she's a mute," the doctor replied, Alvin and Brittany wearing slightly saddened expressions before Alvin smiled and gently lifted Sandra up and rubbed his nose against hers, "You may have no voice, but at least you're healthy... and I promise to love you just as much as if you had a voice of your own." Alvin said, Brittany smiling as she snuggled the other five pups. A little later, a knock came to the door, Alvin and Brittany looking up and gasping at the sight of James Suggs in the doorway, the red clad chipmunk immediately scowling and extending his claws, "Okay Suggs, you got ten seconds to-"

"Relax Alvin, I come in peace," James said, Alvin dropping his scowl in favor of a confused stare, "What?" he asked, James chuckling and stepping into the room slowly, taking a seat next to the bed, Brittany holding her and Alvin's six bundles against her body in a protective manner, James chuckling again and offering a reassuring smile, "I'm serious, I had some time to think and I realized that my grudge against you and your brothers isn't worth it... I actually just had a day off, and sat in my apartment listening to your first album." James explained, Alvin raising an eyebrow and then rolling his eyes, "Yeah, you got over it... says the man who tracked me and my brothers from Texas to Miami!" Alvin shouted, James backing up in his chair a bit before sighing, "Look, I won't lie, I'm still a bit mad at you guys... but at the same time I realize it wasn't really your fault, so to make up for all the trouble I caused, I bought you guys a gift," James explained, pulling up a shopping bag with six barbie doll high chairs in it, Alvin and Brittany struck dumb by this simple gesture.

"I-I don't know what to say..." Brittany said before Alvin chuckled and smiled toward the Air Marshal, "I think it's a bit much on the pink... but the color doesn't really matter... what matters is that you cared about us enough to do this, we'd actually forgotten to get them ourselves." Alvin said, James smiling as he looked to the six fluffy bundles in Brittany's arms, the pink clad chipette smiling before gesturing for James to reach over to her, "You can pet them if you want, they like that a lot," Brittany said, the human hesitating a bit before gently reaching over and patting Kevin's head with a single fingertip, a soft babyish yawn sounding from him before he started to nuzzle against James's finger. "You know, anytime you guys are on a flight, I'll be willing to be the body guard for the entire flight... besides I kinda miss Nathan, since he quit, my job's been boring." James said, Alvin chuckling before he heard footsteps approaching, "Well, you may just get to see him and everyone else, because they're coming into the room right about... now," Alvin said, no sooner hearing Nathan and his own family's wings flapping, the four bats landing on the bed and smiling at Brittany's pups, Nathan glancing over and gasping at the sight of his old partner, "James? What are you doing here?" Nathan asked, James laughing lightly and explaining himself, even as the rest of the extended family piled into the room.

"Get out of my way!" Kris shouted, nearly dive bombing onto the bed Brittany and Alvin were in before for spread out her wings to make a gentle landing, gazing at the six fluffy bundles laying between her chipmunk sister and Alvin with wide eyes, a shocked expression on her face before the bat made her way up towards them. "M-May I hold one of them?" Kris asked, Brittany nodding and gently lifting Kendra up for her bat sister to cradle in her arms, the chipmunk pup gazing up at this new face and then making a happy baby sound while stretching her arms up towards her aunt's face, this causing Kris to smile and gently hug the newborn against her, "Hello there, I'm your aunt Kris," Kris said, Kendra letting out a babyish giggle and grabbing at her aunt's cheeks. Eventually the entire litter was formerly introduced and admired by the whole family, when they heard a light tapping on the bed table, Silas having appeared from nowhere with a smile on his grey furred face, "Silas? What are you doing here? Not that you aren't welcome or anything... it's just-"

"No worries Alvin, I'm here to introduce myself to your beautiful litter of pups," Silas explained, hopping over to the bed and gently approaching the six bundles, kneeling down and smiling to them... only for all of them to shiver and start whimpering a bit, Brittany giving the rat an apologetic smile, "I guess my fear of rats sort of got passed to my pups... sorry Silas," Brittany said, Silas chuckling before gently reaching out and twirling a single extended finger around, a trail of glowing dust following as if he were writing in the air, this sight making all six pups stare in curious amazement, "Hello there little ones, I'm your great grandpa, Silas," the rat explained, Dave making a confused face before Silas chuckled, "I'm much older than the average rat David, being imbued with the power of voodoo does that from time to time," Silas explained, before turning to Sandra with a sad smile, "Poor child, no voice of your own to speak with... unless your parents want-"

"No Silas, as much as I'd love to hear six voices calling me "Daddy", I don't want anything changed with your magic... nothing personal," Alvin said, Silas chuckling and nodding, "I understand, just an offer. Now if you excuse me I must be off, my parlour is not meant to be left unattended for too long." and with that, Silas vanished into a cloud of smoke, leaving a bunch of confused chipmunks, bats and humans in the room. "Good news, Alvin and Brittany you can take your children home tonight, just be sure to get some rest Mrs. Seville, your body may not have recovered completely yet and-" the doctor went silent as Brittany hopped up and stretched, numerous pops being heard as her spine readjusted to the original position before having ever bared any children at all, "No worries Doctor, I'll get some rest, and Alvin I'm so sorry for nearly breaking your paw." Brittany said, as she gathered up Kendra, Amy and Michael, and Alvin gathered up the other three pups, Sandra, Kevin and Jade, "No worries babe, it's not your fault... if anything I deserved it for making you go through that kind of pain." Alvin replied, before Dave gently lifted the two chipmunk parents up and carried them to the car.

* * *

(home, several hours later, 9:00 AM)

Alvin and Brittany were soon laying in their bed, the six new lives born of their creation laying between them, going in order of oldest to youngest, Sandra next to Alvin, then Kevin, followed by Kendra and Jade, Michael and finally Amy next to her mother, currently snuggling into Brittany now flat tummy. "I'm proud of us, you know that Britt?" Alvin asked, Brittany looking up to her husband and smiling warmly, "I know how you feel, to think we brought six new lives into the world all by ourselves... kinda blows my mind to see them all now," Brittany replied, reaching down and petting Amy's head, a soft babyish moan being heard in response to this touch, Alvin doing the same for Sandra and sighing sadly, knowing that even if she tried to make a vocal sound that she'd never be able to actually do it, Brittany noticing this and placing her hand on her husband's shoulder, "I know you're sad that Sandra may never talk, I'm sad too but... she's healthy and obviously loves you. Sooner or later, she'll find her own way to speak with us..." Brittany explained, as Simon slowly entered the room and cleared his throat, "Sorry to intrude, but I couldn't help overhearing your dilemma regarding Sandra and I might be able to help out... if I may see Sandra for a moment," Simon explained, hopping onto the bed and approaching his eldest niece, Sandra turning and smiling toward her blue clad uncle, before Simon knelt down and started gesturing with his right hand, Brittany recognizing the movements as sign language, "Hello there, I'm your Uncle Simon, what is your name?" Simon asked, all the while signing his words with his hand as if to teach Sandra what his hand gestures were meant to say. Shockingly, Sandra reached out her right paw and, though a bit sloppy at it, signed out the name "Sandra" in response, Brittany smiling widely at this event, "It'll take a lot of time before Sandra will know the full alphabet in sign language, but I assure you both that I'll try my best to give your voiceless daughter a way to speak for herself." Simon explained, Alvin then jumping up and pulling his brother into a warm hug, Simon going stiff for a moment before he returned the gesture.

After that wonderful moment, Simon left the room and allowed Alvin and Brittany to catch a bit of rest, Brittany drifting into a peaceful sleep while Alvin just laid there and admired his beautiful wife, his six pups, and smiled wider at the feeling of pride growing within him.

* * *

(three days later)

Three days had passed since Alvin and Brittany's pups were born, and already they were demanding solid food. Only five would scream for what they wanted, Sandra however apparently making up for her lack of a voice with a quickly developing mind, already asking through sign language simple requests, though they being still relatively young they couldn't handle the additives in human foods, so for now Brittany was feeding them a mixture of mashed apples and her own breast milk, preferring to pump it out of herself then to deal with four angry and hungry children demanding her attention, "Okay Kendra, open wide!" Brittany said, slowly moving the spoon in her hand forward and slipping it into her daughter's mouth, a happy purr being heard as the food was accepted. Sandra, however, was being fed by Alvin, the same mixture as the rest but Sandra not accepting it, "Come on Sandra, you gotta eat," Alvin said, Sandra shaking her head and signing her response, _"I don't want it,"_ Sandra signed, Alvin grumbling to himself before he took a spoonful and ate it himself, "Look, if daddy can eat it, so can you," Alvin said, Sandra shaking her head again and signing once more, _"No, I want grape, not apple."_ Sandra signed, Alvin having taken a crash course in how to read the hand gestures and rolling his eyes, "Sandra, I'll make you a deal, eat even one spoonful of this, and I'll give you a whole grape for yourself," Alvin said, Brittany giggling as she got closer, "Really Alvie, bribing our children?" Brittany asked, as Alvin absently moved the spoon toward his own mouth again, "And that's for the pups, not for my husband," Brittany said, not even looking away from Jade as she fed her a spoonful of the apple sauce, Alvin rolling his eyes and letting Sandra eat it.

After breakfast was a big day for their kids, Alvin and Brittany were taking their pups outside for the first time since they were born, and once in the yard they were in awe of all the colors and smells that greeted them, before they all dashed away, except for Sandra, she was very much a daddy's girl and was difficult at best to split from her father's side, the hazel eyed chipette looking up to her father and signing to him, _"Is it okay to play?"_ she asked, Alvin nodding and patting his daughter's head, "Sure is Sandy, go on and play," Alvin said, Sandra smiling and dashing off, joining her brothers and sisters in the yard and tumbling through the grass. "Hon, I love you," Brittany said, placing a kiss to Alvin's cheek and gaining a smile from him, "I love you too, and I love our pups... let's go join them okay?" Alvin asked, Brittany smiling but shaking her head, "You go ahead, I just want to watch," Brittany said, Alvin nodding and joining his kids in the yard.

Brittany then felt a presence next to her, glancing over and seeing Amy staring up at her, "Hi there, you want to sit with mommy?" Brittany asked, Amy making some babyish sounds before she moved her lips a bit, "Mm-m-mo-ommy," Amy softly said, Brittany's eyes widening before she smiled, "What was that Amy?" Brittany asked, a sweet smile spreading on her daughter's face before she made more noises, "Mo-ommy... mommy." Amy said, finding amusement in her mother's reaction to her voice, which was to jump up and squeal with joy, "ALVIN! AMY JUST CALLED ME "MOMMY"!" Brittany shouted, Alvin's head poking out from the grass as he rushed back over to his wife, "What? She spoke this soon?" Alvin asked, as Brittany turned and smiled to her youngest daughter, "Come on, say "mommy"," Brittany cooed, Amy giggling and obliging her mother without really understanding why her parents were acting so silly, "Mommy... mommy, mommy, mommy!" Amy said, Alvin's eyes going wide with pride and amazement, "Your first word... come on, say "Daddy" next," Alvin said, Brittany rolling her eyes even as Amy repeated her first word to her father, "Alvie, she's only a few days old, give her time and she'll call for you... besides I think Sandra is getting jealous," Brittany explained, Alvin glancing over and watching as Sandra approached, looking to her sister and then to her mother, gesturing in her only way of speech, and what she said nearly broke both of her parents hearts.

" _Why can Amy do that?"_ Sandra asked, Alvin and Brittany sharing a sad glance before Alvin knelt down to be eye level with his eldest daughter, "Sandra, I can't really explain it to very well... I wish I could but I'm not the one to ask," Alvin replied, Sandra tilting her head and gesturing again, though never having actually spoke a word, she was very talkative with her hands, sometimes gesturing too quickly to be read properly, _"Is it because I'm a mute?"_ Sandra asked, Alvin's eyes widening at this, "You know about your condition? Dang you're smart," Alvin said, Sandra giggling silently before gesturing some more, _"I'm older than the others, I'm smart Daddy,"_ Sandra said, and it was true, while she physically developed at the same rate as her siblings, Sandra's mind was growing well beyond the normal rate, already she was reading and even writing, though other than that she was still very much a child.

After a couple hours, Alvin and Brittany took their kids inside and washed them up, Alvin using a cloth but Brittany preferring the old fashioned method of using her tongue, currently licking at Kevin's fur and gaining tiny giggles from her son, Alvin washing Amy with a cloth, the whole time Amy complaining with her only known word so far, "MOOOMMY! MOMMY!" Amy said, her tone not in distress but rather in annoyance at having to deal with a cloth instead of a warm tongue like she usually got. Kris flew in at that point after hearing Amy's voice, looking around at the six pups and sighing, "Which one spoke first?" Kris asked, Sandra raising her paw and gesturing her response, _"ME! It's me Aunty Kris!"_ Sandra said proudly, Kris giving the eldest pup a confused glance, "Say what?" Kris asked, Alvin chuckling before he responded to his sister, "Sandra was saying she was _technically_ the first one to speak, though if you're wondering who just said "mommy", it's Amy here," Alvin replied, Kris smiling before she placed a gentle kiss to Sandra's forehead, "Sorry Sandy, Aunt Kris still isn't that great at reading the signs of your fingers," Kris explained, Sandra looking around and grabbing a small scrap of paper and a broken pencil lead, using it to scrawl something on the paper before handing it to Kris, the long eared bat looking at it and gasping, "'I know Aunty Kris, if you like I can do this when speaking to you,'" Kris read, looking into Sandra's hazel eyes, the pup's face drawn up into a smile, "Thank you Sandra, this will be easier to understand," Kris said, Sandra giggling silently before it was her turn to be cleaned up.

* * *

(late at night)

Everyone in the house was asleep at this point, though Sandra wasn't really that quick to drop off into slumber as her siblings were, so when she heard the click of the door opening, Sandra shot up and looked around, shivering in fear at whatever may be coming. Then she heard the growl, one she dreaded ever since she was born a few days prior, "Mommy! There's a monster in the room!" Sandra said, realizing quickly afterwards that she was dreaming due to hearing her own voice, even as the monster got closer, its fangs glowing a hellish red while its claws dragged the floor, black fur completely covering the creature entirely. Sandra then looked to her right and saw her father was gone, then to her left and saw the rest of her family was missing too, beginning to tremble in fear as this horror reached a set of red glowing claws towards her, tears of terror streaming down her face. "MOMMY! DADDY! PLEASE HELP ME!" Sandra screamed, before the creature lunged for her, at which point Sandra jolted out of her nightmare and burst into silent tears, Alvin having been startled awake by Sandra's sudden movements, and knowing what had happened he pulled his daughter into his arms, "Shhh, calm down Sandra, Daddy's here... the monster isn't there anymore," Alvin said, rubbing his daughter's back as she silently cried into his chest, then stared up into her father's eyes and started gesturing, _"I was alone... you, Mommy, my brothers and sisters... you were all gone, and that monster showed up again... like he always does."_ Sandra explained, Alvin holding Sandra close and rocking her gently, not noticing as his wife woke up and simply watched this scene unfold, sure their eldest daughter was advanced in so many ways, but she suffered horrible nightmares on a near nightly basis. Brittany remained quiet when she heard Alvin start to sing to his daughter, a song not normally used as a lullaby, but apparently pretty effective on Sandra.

" _Don't give up,_

 _It's just the weight of the world._

 _When your heart's heavy,_

 _I, I will lift it for you._

 _Don't give up,_

 _Because you want to be heard._

 _Though silence keeps you,_

 _I, I will break it for you."_ Alvin softly sang, Sandra's body shuddering as she slowly stopped crying, even as Alvin continued to rock her gently in his arms.

" _Everybody wants, to be understood,_

 _Well I can hear you._

 _Everybody wants, to be loved,_

 _Don't give up,_

 _Because you are loved."_ Alvin sang, Sandra relaxing a bit as she sniffed a bit, her father still rubbing her back as she snuggled into Alvin's arms.

" _Don't give up,_

 _It's just the hurt, that you hide,_

 _When you're lost inside,_

 _I, I'll be there to find you._

 _Don't give up,_

 _Because you want to burn bright,_

 _If darkness blinds you,_

 _I, I will shine to guide you!_

 _Everybody wants, to be understood,_

 _Well I can hear you._

 _Everybody wants, to be loved,_

 _Don't give up,_

 _Because you are loved!"_ Alvin sang, glancing down and finding Sandra fast asleep, nuzzled into his chest with a smile on her face, Alvin smiling and about to lay down, when he heard a soft whimper next to him, glancing over and finding Brittany awake and smiling to him, "Britt? How long have you been awake?" Alvin asked, laying down and holding his daughter close, Brittany wiping a single happy tear from her eye, "Oh, just long enough to hear you singing our daughter asleep... and wondering why you were so concerned with the idea of being a good father." Brittany replied, Alvin stroking Sandra's hair and smiling at his child, along with the other five pups laid between him and Brittany, "I know, I guess parenthood brings out the best in people... even if you're the fun one of a group of singing chipmunks." Alvin replied, gaining a soft laugh from his wife before they doth laid down to go back to sleep.

* * *

(the next morning)

Alvin woke up to find himself blinded and his face warm, reaching to it and feeling a different bit of fur, chuckling to himself before gently lifting the still sleeping form of Sandra off of his face, this reminding him of how Theodore had slept on Dave's face when they first entered his home. Slowly, Sandra's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at the sight of her father, Alvin laying Sandra on his chest and petting her head gently, "Good morning, I trust there were no more nightmares," Alvin cooed, Sandra silently giggling and signing away, _"No, I had a nice dream... there was a huge cake and it was all for me!"_ Sandra replied, Alvin placing a kiss to his eldest daughter's forehead before he turned and noticed the others were gone, "Hmm... must already be at the table, let's go find them," Alvin said, lifting Sandra up and leaping off the bed, once on the floor letting his daughter go and walk on her own.

What greeted Alvin was the smell of his wife's cooking, over the past few days alone it having improved considerably, "Morning Britt, why didn't you wake me?" Alvin asked, Brittany currently flipping a pancake over and then giggling a bit, "I didn't want to wake Sandra, she did have a rude awakening last night, I figured I'd let you both sleep in and get breakfast started," Brittany replied, dishing up her pancakes and then having Dave carry them over to the table, "Hey there Sandra, how's my oldest grand daughter today?" Dave asked, Sandra smiling warmly and signing to Dave, _"I'm fine, I had a scary dream last night but Daddy made me feel better,"_ Sandra replied, even as Amy in her chair kept repeating her first word, "Really now? Well I'm glad your daddy was able to make you feel safe." Dave said, before Sandra was lifted up and placed into her high chair, her eyes going wide at the sight of a big green grape, grabbing it and nibbling into the small fruit.

* * *

And there's chapter 5, I know an odd place to end a chapter, but I want to get to another bit of work. Keep an eye out for the next set of rules, I know I mentioned them before, but I'm serious this time, I nearly have them done. So how was this chapter? Tell me in the box below which of Alvin and Brittany's six pups you like the most, their names are (in order of who was born first) Sandra, Kevin, Kendra, Jade, Michael and Amy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you in the next update, PEACE!

* * *

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*Alvin reading a book when Kris flies into the room*

Kris: QUICK! DON'T THINK ABOUT PINEAPPLES!

*Alvin gives her a confused look, before Silas appears and snaps his fingers, pineapples randomly appearing out of thin air*

Silas: SUDDENLY, PINEAPPLES!

Alvin: Okay Silas, you need something new.

*Silas narrows his eyes and then snaps his fingers again, a coconut appearing above Alvin's head before dropping and hitting Alvin*

Alvin: OUCH! SILAS!

Silas: SUDDENLY, COCONUTS!

*Somewhere in the distance, a duck is heard*

Duck: *distantly* QUACK!


	6. Chapter 6: First day of school!

**Opening Statement:** chapter 6, and another slight skip, only far enough for the pups to be speaking a bit though so about three more days time. Anyways, this chapter will explore some interactions with Alvin and Brittany's pups, as well as Nathan and Cleo's bat pups, at least that's how it's starting out... oh, and for those who don't know, Amy, Jade and Michael are three of my first children characters of Alvin and Brittany from the "All In The Family" story, and I just decided to bring them back with three more siblings for this story. Okay I've rambled on enough, let's get to the story part okay?

 **Disclaimer:** Chapters 1 and 4 for the full thing, get reading already...eh.

* * *

(Alvin's POV)

I was amazed at how fast our pups grew in just a few short days, I mean sure we're chipmunks and all, but just to see this happen before my eyes was incredible, already everyone was talking a bit, and wearing clothing, Sandra was in a pretty pink t-shirt, her hair having been pulled back into a ponytail, which was a similar thing for the other three girls of mine and Brittany's brood, Kendra though was in a red shirt, Jade in purple to match her eyes and set her apart from Kendra, Amy in a deep, almost burgundy colored shirt, while the boys were in sweaters like mine and my brothers, Kevin in a red sweater, Michael in white, which oddly suited him for some reason.

I soon felt a tug on my own shirt, looking down to find Kendra at my feet and offering a smile, "Hey Kendra, need anything?" I asked, Kendra nodding a bit, she still hadn't started talking yet, but based on what she was doing with her lips she was damn well gonna try, "D-D-daa-addy." Kendra managed to say, causing my eyes to go wide and my heart to melt, "Did... did you just call me "Daddy"?" I asked, Kendra giggling and repeating herself several times, each time gaining my praise... until I noticed the look on my eldest daughter's face, and let's just say it wasn't a good one. To say my little Daddy's girl was mad was an understatement, she looked down right pissed! It's the one time I was glad she couldn't actually speak, because if she could I'd probably hear a lot of screaming whenever she saw me with one of my other kids, but I still found myself bracing as if about to get screamed at, "Sandra, Daddy still loves you, but you gotta share him just like you do Mommy," I explained, Sandra glaring at be before she started up with her hand gestures, _"But you're MY Daddy!"_ is all Sandra said to me, causing me to chuckle, "Sandra, I am also Daddy for your brothers and sisters... how do I explain this?" I asked myself, though never got to finish as Nathan, Cleo and their pups flew into the living room, this simple act drawing attention from me to the four flying foxes, _"Whew, dodged that bullet,"_ I thought, as Julian and Amani landed on the coffee table and greeted their cousins.

They had grown up a bit, their flight skills having improved considerably since they were born, and despite their considerable size difference, the two flying fox pups formed a quick bond with my children, "Hey Kevin!" Julian said, Kevin giggling and waving back, "Hi, pway time?" Kevin asked, still having trouble with pronouncing the "L" sound, this gaining him a glare from Sandra, she was only about a week old, but already she was acting so grown up, and something she hated I found was mispronunciations, already seeing her gesturing like crazy, _"It's "play" with an "L" Kevin!"_ Sandra said, having actually shown more of her true personality since a few days prior, and boy was she a handful! You guys out there thought I was bad, Sandra is, as shocking as it is to believe, much worse!

One day, I was playing with Sandra when she gave me a devious grin, one I immediately recognized as my own for when I was about to pull something, and next thing I knew I was buried beneath a pillow. Another time, during dinner, she started to fling her food at me, this making Brittany laugh to no end but I was in my favorite red sweater at the time!

Anyways, my point is Sandra is a sweetheart, but a devious little imp when she wants to be. Right now though, Kevin and Michael were playing "peek-a-boo" with Amani, the bat pup using her wings to cover her face before popping out and making my two sons giggle, Amy and Kendra were playing "patty-cake", Jade was tickling Julian, and as usually happened Sandra was by herself... it made me sad to see this but it wasn't because nobody wanted to play, Sandra has been separating herself lately and this worried me, "Sandy? What's wrong?" I asked, Sandra glancing up at me and silently sighing, gesturing with her hands in her response, _"It's not fair, why did I have to be born mute?"_ Sandra asked, causing me to bite my lip as I sat next to my eldest daughter, pulling her into my lap and hugging her, "I'm not a religious munk myself, but I do know GaGa, and as she once said, "God makes no mistakes", think about it, already you're reading and writing at a school level... makes me wonder where I'd have ended up if I couldn't sing at all." I explained, Sandra pulling her mouth up in a smile before hugging me tightly, quickly returning the gesture myself with a smile before gently guiding her to look up at me, "You know, you look just like your mother... why not go spend some time with her for a while?" I asked, Sandra's smile immediately dropping a bit before she gestured in her response, _"But I want to spend time with you Daddy,"_ she said, causing me to chuckle and sigh warmly, "I know Sandy, but Mommy loves it when you two play together, go ahead and play I'll be right here," I explained, Sandra glancing towards Brittany before hugging me once more, then dashing off to tackle her mother down with a hug.

* * *

(regular POV)

Brittany yelped at the sudden impact, laughing before wrapping her arms around Sandra's body, "Why hello Sandra, did you want a hug or what?" Brittany asked, Sandra nodding and nuzzling her face into her mother's neck a bit, before she started with her gestures, _"Daddy wanted me to play with you, he said you liked it when we played together,"_ Sandra explained, Brittany glancing to her husband as he slowly walked over to his wife and daughter, "Makes sense, did Daddy also tell you to tackle me?" Brittany asked, Sandra chuckling silently before standing up and letting her mother get back to her feet. "She's got a lot of me in her Britt, both good and bad," Alvin replied, Sandra shooting her father a glare before her hands started to gesture like crazy, _"I WAS TALKING FIRST DADDY!"_ Sandra screamed, though she could never truly make the same vocal sound, you could tell that's what she was intending by her expression, causing Alvin to chuckle a bit, "Sorry Sandra, I didn't mean to-" before Alvin could continue, Sandra did something that surprised both of her parents... she blew a raspberry with her tongue, one of the few true sounds she could make using her own mouth that didn't require a voice.

"Sandra, where did you learn that?" Nathan asked, Sandra glancing up at her rather huge uncle and rolling her eyes, gesturing away with her hands, _"I actually discovered it by accident, I was trying to whistle and... that sound came out instead,"_ Sandra explained, Nathan nodding in slight understanding, not fully able to read her hands like her parents could, but still able to get a basic gist of what she was trying to convey.

After a few minutes, Alvin and Brittany stepped away to speak privately, leaving their pups in the care of Nathan and Cleo, "Britt, you see how quickly our girl Sandra is developing, mentally at least right?" Alvin asked, Brittany nodding and letting out a sigh, "I think I know where this is going and my answer is "no"," Brittany replied, Alvin's ears folding back a bit before he glanced back to their pups, all of them playing together, though Sandra just sitting by herself, not in any way to be anti-social mind you, rather she just found it difficult to interact with her siblings at this time. "Why not? Why not send Sandra to school?" Alvin asked, Brittany pinching the bridge of her nose and groaning softly, "For one, she's too little to really stand up for herself, two she's extremely shy around new people, and most importantly... I don't want her hurt because of her condition," Brittany explained, Alvin becoming confused for a moment before his wife continued her reasoning, "Think about it Alvin, the eldest daughter of famous singers Alvin and Brittany Seville, is unable to talk... as much as it hurts to say this, if Sandra were in school she'd become a laughing stock," Brittany explained, Alvin sighing and offering a saddened smile, "Then we compromise, until our pups are all able to speak for themselves, Sandra can be home schooled... Simon already taught Sandra how to speak with her hands, and how to read and write, surely he and Jeanette can set up a curriculum for her to study until she's able to go to school proper," Alvin explained, Brittany smiling a bit before glancing to their Silent daughter, "I don't know... she's only a week old, and may not be able to handle the stress of work assignments and classes yet." Brittany said, even while Sandra stood up and silently sighed, not from anguish or sadness, but more of a bored sigh, Alvin placing a hand on Brittany's shoulder and offering a smile, "Trust me Britt, she needs this, I know it sounds weird coming from me but I truly believe our daughter will be happy in a school environment, whether in West Eastman, or here with teachers like Simon and Jeanette." Alvin replied, Brittany letting out a sigh of her own before smiling back to her husband, "Alright, but for one day only... if she likes it, then we can continue with it until all of our pups can talk... speaking of, I think they should be taught sign language too, if for nothing else than to be able to interact with Sandra better." Brittany replied, Alvin pulling her in for a kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist.

* * *

(one month later)

A month had passed since Simon and Jeanette had been tasked with home schooling Sandra, as well as teaching the other five pups the sign language alphabet and how to read the gestures, and already all six pups were ready for school... that is, whenever Brittany was willing to let them go. Lately she had grown a bit clingy to her pups, and despite them being able to basically fend for themselves, wanted nothing more than to keep them all safe. For this reason, Brittany was currently sobbing from Dave's car, watching as all six of her and Alvin's children made their way to the building, all in proper clothing, mostly extras from Brittany and Alvin's closets, Kevin and Michael wearing a pair of open fronted blazers with red t-shirts under them, while Sandra, Kendra, Jade and Amy wore pink and white shirts, pink skirts and four small denim jackets. Brittany didn't feel ready to let them go, if not for Alvin holding her in his arms she'd have just as quickly ran out there, grabbed all six of her children and carried them back home, but as it were Alvin wasn't having any of that, "Brittany... it'll be okay, Julie's in there, and so is Dr. Rubin, between those two, nobody would dare to harm our pups." Alvin said, Brittany sobbing gently and letting a single tear drop from her eye, "I know Alvie but... our children-" "Are going to be fine, I want you to say that for me." Alvin said, Brittany gazing up into his hazel eyes and smiling a bit, "Our children... will be okay..." Brittany sighed, even as she looked out the car window, catching Sandra and Kevin waving back to them, wide smiles on their faces, Brittany offering a sad smile and waving back.

With the kids, all of them were in awe of the massive building that was West Eastman High, deciding to keep grouped together as they made their way to the principal's office, Dr. Rubin already waiting there with a friendly smile on her face, "You must be the six new students to grace my halls," she said, Sandra nodding and about to start gesturing, when Kendra stepped forward, "Yes, we're the Seville children, I'm Kendra, and these are my brothers and sisters, Sandra, Kevin, Jade, Michael and Amy." Kendra explained, then yelped as she received a light tap to her head, Sandra gesturing like crazy with a scowl on her face, _"I was going to say that sis!"_ Sandra said, Kendra giggling and blushing a bit, while Dr. Rubin observed Sandra's actions, being a school faculty member required her to understand most forms of speech, including sign language, but she was curious about this chipette's reason for doing so, "Your parents mentioned that the eldest child couldn't talk, is Sandra deaf?" she asked, getting her answer when Sandra whipped her head toward the principal and glared, her hands going at a near blur with how fast she was gesturing, _"I'M NOT DEAF! I'M MUTE YOU OL-"_ Sandra's hands were stopped by Kevin's, the auburn furred chipmunk chuckling a bit, "My sister has a bit of a temper, and she's only mute, can't speak like we can." Kevin explained, Dr. Rubin nodding and taking down a note, "Okay, I'll have to inform the nurse and other staff of this, anyway your first class is homeroom, I can show you all there if you like," Dr. Rubin said, Sandra smiling and gesturing away her response, _"Yes please,"_ she said, before she and her siblings were lifted up and carried to Julie's room down the hall.

"Class, we have six new students joining us today, they are going to introduce themselves, and I want nothing bad said about them understood," Julie said, the class nodding and speaking their agreement, even as all six chipmunks leaped up onto Julie's desk, Kevin deciding to go first, "Hello, my name is Kevin Seville, one of the six children of famous music stars Alvin and Brittany... and I really have nothing else to say... outside of liking music and coloring." Kevin explained, Kendra stepping forward this time, "I'm Kendra Seville, and I like playing sports, climbing trees and singing," Kendra said, this introduction going on until it was Sandra's turn, the brown furred chipette stepping forward and starting to gesture her introduction, _"Hello class, my name is Sandra Seville, and I hope to-"_

"What's she doing?" one person asked from the front of the class, Sandra silently sighing before hopping to the chalk board, lifting a piece of chalk and writing on the board, **"Hello everyone, I'm Sandra Seville, eldest daughter of Alvin and Brittany, my father and mother. What I was doing earlier was "Sign Language" my only real way to speak for myself, as I am mute... I have no voice of my own to speak with. Despite that I hope to become good friends with all of you, I'll even teach you how to read my hands so I can speak clearly to you if you like."** Sandra wrote on the board, one student in the back standing up and walking to the front of the class, a human girl with red hair and green eyes, and a friendly smile on her face. She then began to move her hands in much the same way as Sandra had earlier, Julie smiling as she glanced to Sandra, "Sandra, this is Gwen, she's deaf and only speaks with sign language... I think you may have just made a new friend today," Julie explained, Sandra smiling widely before gesturing back, _"I'm so happy! It's nice to finally have someone like me to speak with,"_ Sandra said, Gwen giggling a bit before gesturing her own response, _"I understand, it's difficult at best to be heard when you have no way to hear how words sound, I hope to be a good friend for you Sandra."_ Gwen replied, Sandra smiling and offering her paw to the human, Gwen extending a finger and shaking her hand.

* * *

(first class, history)

Sandra was doing fine, though most of her siblings were in different classes, Dr. Rubin having tried to keep them all together, but only managing to have at least one of her sisters or brothers in each of her classes, if for nothing else than to be a relay for Sandra to speak through. As it were, Sandra was currently in class with her youngest sister, Amy, the two sitting next to each other as the teacher lectured on about Roman history, Sandra just listening and absorbing the information, when she was caught off guard by the teacher saying her name, "Sandra, since you seem to be so attentive, could you please read the next page of the book for the class?" he asked, Sandra giving him a confused look before she looked down and started to read, though stopping when she heard Amy growling next to her, "Sir, how do you expect my sister to read for the class? She's mute!" Amy shouted, the human man sighing and rolling his eyes, "And I've heard that one before, now if she doesn't start reading-" "BUT IT'S TRUE! The only sounds my sister can make are whistles and... well she can whistle!" Amy screamed, glaring daggers at the teacher before he sighed, "If she truly can't speak, then maybe she shouldn't be in my class," he said, Sandra turning her head to look at her teacher, then to Amy whom was fuming with rage, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT MY SISTER!?" Amy screamed, preparing to leap across to the teacher's desk before she felt Sandra's paw on her shoulder, Amy turning to address her older sister and getting a shake of her head, her eyes pleading for Amy not to do anything rash, Amy sighing and nodding, "You're right sis... but he still has no right to-"

"If you two are quite done with your performance, can we get back to the lesson?" the teacher asked, Sandra now glaring at the teacher before she leaped over to his desk, grabbed a pencil and started to write a message on a sheet of paper. **"Sir, I do not appreciate how you are treating me, nor do I appreciate you putting me on the stand like that! Need I remind you that Dr. Rubin is a huge fan of at least one of my two parents? Think carefully before answering that, because last I heard she made an entire football team clean gum off the bleachers for bullying my father and uncles. Just imagine what she'll do to you if you make ME upset. I'm not threatening you though... I still respect your authority as a teacher, but I also demand respect. Just because I can't speak like you can, doesn't mean that I am stupid!"** Sandra wrote, the teacher narrowing his eyes before relenting, letting out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry Sandra, I haven't had the best of days today, and for me to take that out on any of my students, let alone my only mute student... I was out of line. Can you please forgive me?" the teacher asked, Sandra simply glaring at the human before slowly nodding, gesturing with her hands her next message, _"Treat me like that again, and I'll go straight to Dr. Rubin, that's a promise."_ Sandra explained, the teacher nodding and resuming his lesson.

* * *

(hours later, Lunch break)

Sandra had made a couple more friends, as had her siblings, though her siblings were mainly making friends through being a relay for Sandra's hand gestures. "So, don't take this the wrong way, but can you laugh Sandra?" one human boy asked, Sandra bursting into silent laughter, her body making the proper motions but otherwise no sound coming out, then once she regained her composure, Sandra gestured, Kevin translating for her, "'I can laugh, cry, make all the appropriate responses to certain situations, since I have no voice of my own, no sound comes out, as you just witnessed now,'" Kevin responded on Sandra's behalf, the small group of people continuing to chat until an all too familiar person showed up in the cafeteria.

"So, this is the result of Alvin and Brittany getting it on one too many times," Ryan said, every chipmunk turning their attention to the jock and grouping together, they'd heard stories about this guy, how he'd nearly drowned Uncle Simon in a toilet, made fun of Uncle Theodore for being fat, and even tried to hurt their own father in a game of dodge-ball, Sandra deciding to be the strong one and glaring up at the human, gesturing to him in an attempt to make him leave, _"Ryan, please leave us be, this is our first day of school and I'd appreciate it if you could go away,"_ Sandra said, though Ryan either didn't understand the message or, if he did, didn't care, as shortly after she had "spoken" to the jock he reached down and grabbed her, a silent scream bursting from her lips, "What's wrong with you? Daughter of two talking chipmunks and you have no voice... HA! You're broken!" Ryan laughed, though based on the five small growls he heard next he immediately regretted it, glancing down at the table and finding five sets of eyes glaring intensely at him, "HEY! You will NOT talk about our sister that way!" Michael shouted, Ryan chuckling nervously before gently setting Sandra down on the table top, "Okay... I get it, I really do-"

"NO! If you really understood, then you'd know that if you mess with one of us..." at this point, all six chipmunks extended their claws, "You mess with the whole family!" Amy screamed, before all six of them leaped at Ryan and started to tear into him, shreds of clothing and clips of hair flying around before Dr. Rubin entered the cafeteria and blew on a whistle, the sound causing all involved with the fight to jump in surprise and leap away from each other, "THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH FROM ALL OF YOU!" Dr. Rubin shouted, gaining six guilty faces and one terrified look from Ryan, "We're sorry we lashed out like this Dr. Rubin, but-" Jade was cut off as Sandra stepped forward, sighing silently and gesturing again, _"We are terribly sorry ma'am, but Ryan here was making fun of us... then he said that I was "broken" and that just got my siblings here upset. And can you tell Ryan that I'm sorry about his outfit being ruined?"_ Sandra explained, Dr. Rubin sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose, "Really Ryan, didn't you learn your lesson when I put you and your friends on gum duty?" she asked, Ryan glancing to the six chipmunks on the table, then back to the principal, "But... they attacked me!" Ryan shouted, Dr. Rubin rolling her eyes, "The only thing I saw here was a group of six chipmunks defending themselves." she replied, Ryan standing up and glaring at her, "This is favoritism and you know it! I know you're a fan of their father, and I can go to the school board for this!" Ryan shouted, Dr. Rubin shaking her head, "One, I am a fan of their father, but that doesn't mean they'll get off scott free, two, speak to me like that again, and gum duty will be the least of your worries. I will make it so that you will never be able to apply for that scholarship you're always bragging about! Now Sevilles, to my office immediately!" Dr. Rubin shouted, Ryan going pale at this threat while the six chipmunks dashed off to the principal's office.

* * *

(in the office, Sandra's POV)

I understood why we were being punished, though we were only defending ourselves, we had no right to attack Ryan like that. Sometimes, not having a voice was a benefit... no one could hear you cry if you had no voice to make to proper sounds with. Oh yeah, I was crying, not a whole lot mind you, merely tears of guilt at what I had done, "So, how should we go about this... and Sandra stop crying, you have nothing to be upset about," Dr. Rubin said to us, my eyes stinging with more tears upon hearing her words, and I started to make my response, _"I'm not a violent person though, I can't stand seeing people hurt, especially if I'm the cause,"_ I explained, Dr. Rubin taking a tissue and handing it to me, "I understand, but the fact is what's done is done, you can't take that back... though you can't beat yourself up because of it either... anyway, as for your punishment, you will all be held for detention after school... and Ryan will be having a parent/teacher conference later on. Return to class children." Dr. Rubin said, the six chipmunks dashing away to their classes. I stayed behind though, mainly to regain my composure before leaving the room, when I heard Dr. Rubin cough, "If you want I can have your classes held here, so that you can be safe from people like Ryan," she said, though it was a nice offer I couldn't accept, and I said as much to her, _"I can't, I need to be strong for my brothers and sisters, I'm the oldest of them all... if I'm cooped up in here who will protect them?"_ I asked, the principal smiling and gently patting my head, "Okay, use my phone screen if you need to freshen up a bit," she replied, before I simply left and made my way to class.

* * *

(after school, regular POV)

Alvin and Brittany saw their kids finally emerge from the building, both of the parents rushing forward and checking their kids, "What's wrong? Why were you all in the school for so long?" Brittany asked, Amy grumbling a bit before Sandra silently sighed, _"Ryan made fun of me, called me "Broken" because I have no voice, and everyone else attacked him... myself included, and we just got out of detention for it,"_ Sandra explained, Alvin sighing and shaking his head, "I'm so sorry this happened, and while I'm proud of you for standing up for Sandra, I'm NOT impressed with how you went about it!" Alvin shouted, all six children backing up a bit before then hung their heads low, "Sorry Dad... but what were we supposed to do? Ryan had Sandra in his hand and had the "I'm going to drown a chipmunk in the toilet" look in his eye!" Michael explained, Brittany rolling her eyes and sighing, "Okay, from now on you're all being home schooled!" Brittany said, Alvin swiftly turning and shaking his head, "No Brittany, don't pull them out... sure they got hurt and attacked a fellow student, but were we so different from them ourselves?" Alvin asked, Brittany groaning and nodding, "Okay, another day can't hurt, but if I hear about anything bad happening that involves you..." Brittany stopped speaking as a human girl approached, kneeling down and handing Sandra a small school bag then started gesturing to her, _"You forgot your back pack Sandra, I'm glad I managed to catch you before you went home,"_ this human girl said, Sandra smiling and taking the bag, gesturing back her response, _"Thanks, I'd probably forget my head if it wasn't screwed onto my shoulders, see you tomorrow Gwen!"_ Sandra replied, before she waved goodbye and hopped into the car.

* * *

(later that night)

Sandra was still awake and that bothered her. She knew from experience that sooner or later she'd either fall asleep and have a nightmare, or that she was already in the nightmare, the latter being true apparently as Sandra soon heard that dreadful growl, turning and whimpering into the face of the black furred monster. She may be older now, but Sandra still suffered from this recurring nightmare, "Please... don't." Sandra pleaded, the monster chuckling demonically at her, before it did something new... it spoke back.

" _ **YOU... ARE... BROKEN!"**_ it roared, Sandra whimpering and covering her ears, though this not even stopping the hurtful words from reaching her, "STOP!" Sandra suddenly heard, not from herself, but upon looking from her great grandfather... Silas. The monster growled and roared into the rat's face, Silas completely unfazed by this, "You WILL leave my grand daughter be, and allow her a full nights SLEEP!" Silas shouted, twirling his cane and shooting a beam of light at the creature, it letting out a pained roar before it burst into a cloud of ashes, Sandra looking up at Silas with a grateful smile, "Th-thank you..." she said, before Silas turned and smiled, "You're welcome, but right now you need to wake up," he said, vanishing from her sight and causing Sandra to flutter her eyes open, seeing Silas sitting next to her bed, gesturing a bit to ask the rat something, _"How did you do this? Destroy the monster in my nightmare?"_ Sandra asked, Silas chuckling and patting her head, "It's just one of my tricks, but the monster isn't gone... I only drove it away, it's of your own creation... and only you can truly make it leave." Silas explained, Sandra tilting her head as if to question why, but before she could ask Silas was gone, and so Sandra simply laid herself back down and tried to return to sleep, only to hear the sound of a piano being played, getting up out of bed and following the sound until she found Alvin in Dave's music room, the human in question currently playing on the piano a bit as Alvin sang to himself, unaware of Sandra's presence.

" _Hello darkness, my old friend,_

 _I've come to talk with you again._

 _Because a vision softly creeping,_

 _Left it's seeds while I was sleeping._

 _And the vision, that was planted in my brain,_

 _Still remains, within the sound... of silence."_ Alvin sang, Sandra covering her mouth despite her not really having to do such a thing, no voice meant no sound to accompany her gasps, which also meant that she wasn't noticed by her father as he continued to sing.

" _In restless dreams, I walked alone,_

 _On narrow streets of cobblestone._

 _'Neath the halo of a street lamp,_

 _I turned my collar to the cold and damp._

 _When my eyes were stabbed,_

 _By the flash of a neon light,_

 _That split the night,_

 _And touched the sound... of silence."_ Alvin continued, Sandra noticing tears falling from his face as he sang, then realized what he was singing about... or rather _who_. Even as she came to this conclusion, her father continued to sing, though his voice seemed lighter than earlier, as if he were praising something rather than cursing it.

" _And in the naked light, I saw,_

 _Ten-thousand people, maybe more._

 _People talking without speaking,_

 _People hearing without listening._

 _People writing songs,_

 _That voices never share._

 _And no one dare,_

 _Disturb the sound... of silence."_ Alvin sang, at this point his face dropping into a scowl as he clenched his fists, Sandra ducking behind a nearby drum so as not to become a target of Alvin's anger... not that he'd hurt her or any of her siblings, but she didn't want to hear his angry words. Though what came next was still more of the song, this time sounding as if speaking to some ignorant person rather than berating anyone for a condition.

"" _Fools" said I "you do not know,_

 _Silence, like a cancer, grows._

 _Hear my words, that I may teach you,_

 _Take my arms, that I may reach you!"_

 _But my words, like silent raindrops, fell,_

 _And echoed in the wells... of silence."_ Alvin sang out, Sandra glad that she was mute at the moment, otherwise he'd hear her crying her eyes out from her hiding spot. Though through her tears she heard her father moving, then jumped in surprise at her being found, about to gesture an apology when Alvin simply pulled his eldest daughter into a hug, continuing with the song as he held Sandra close.

" _And the people bowed and prayed,_

 _To the neon God they made!_

 _And the sign flashed out it's warning,_

 _And the words that it was forming._

 _And the sign said,_

" _The words of prophets,_

 _Are written on the subway walls,_

 _And tenement halls,"_

 _And whispered in the sound... of silence."_ Alvin finished singing, tears streaming down his face as he tried to compose himself for his daughter, when she pushed him away and offered a smile, her hand gesturing a little as tears of her own fell from her eyes, _"It's okay to cry Daddy... I love you."_ Sandra said, Alvin's lip trembling before he buried his face into her shoulder, letting painful tears flow out of him like a river of anguish, the whole time Sandra comforting him... for once, for that moment, Sandra and Alvin had switched their roles, Alvin being comforted by his own daughter while he cried into her shoulder.

* * *

And that's one Hell of a way to jerk some tears isn't it? Sorry for the sad ending to this chapter, but I felt it fitting considering how Alvin had comforted Sandra in the previous chapter... plus this moment actually holds a personal note to it. Sometime last year, my sister was threatened with losing her job, and had just broken down into tears, my niece, currently only three years old, asked her, "You cry?" and my sister told her that she was crying... afterwards my niece hugged her own mother and said, "It's okay to cry mommy." and me, sitting right there witnessing it, I started to cry myself at the sentiment behind such an innocent child comforting her mother the only way she knew how.

Anyway, let's try to turn a few frowns out there around shall we? Hopefully the random moment should cheer you up a little, it's a sample from the next set of rules that I think is hilarious.

And for those wondering, I used the Disturbed cover of the song "The Sound Of Silence" for the ending song, just to clarify which version I used.

* * *

And now, a random moment with the Seville family:

*everyone at the mall, when Brittany notices that Alvin is missing*

Brittany: Alvin! Where are you- Oh no...

*Alvin is posing in just his fur on a shelf lined with decorative chipmunk figurines, when a customer comes by and goes to pick him up*

Alvin: I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

*Alvin then proceeds to place his hands behind his head and make a pelvic thrusting movement, all while the customer screams from surprise and Brittany just face-palms*

Brittany: Why couldn't I have fallen for Simon?

Alvin: Because...

Brittany: ALVIN-

Alvin: I'M SEXY AND YOU KNOW IT!

*Brittany then growls, and lands a punch straight to Alvin's groin, making him curl up and fall off the shelf*


	7. Chapter 7: Facing Fear Itself

**Opening Statement:** Chapter 7 and boy is it a good one... I think, I haven't actually gotten the whole thing down, what I got is a general idea for Sandra to have a sleepover and inviting her new best friend, Gwen over to her house to camp out in the living room... and a little something else. Note for one section of the chapter, I'll be listening to Disturbed... so try and guess what's going to happen. Also, this is going to be the final chapter for this story, I have a sequel in mind that I want to get started on, so I hope you enjoyed this one... started out as a honeymoon tale, ended up being a family story... who'd think this would be where the end result would be? I'd like to thank all of you reading this for the support, both in the reviews and even if your support is unspoken. Simply knowing that my story is worth your worth your time is enough for me. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Chapters 1, 4 and 6... and I own Gwen.

* * *

It was the weekend, and all of Alvin and Brittany's children had become very attached to going to school, especially Sandra since she found a friend like herself there, a deaf human girl named Gwen, and for that reason Alvin and Brittany were currently calling Gwen's parents, "Hello, Edwards home, how may I help you?" a woman's voice asked, Brittany giggling into the phone a bit before she spoke, "Hi, I'm Brittany Seville, and I'm calling to see if-" "Oh my GOD- Sorry, you must get that a lot, so what were you asking about?" the woman asked, Brittany rolling her eyes a bit before giggling again, "Well, I have a daughter named Sandra, she's mute and speaks with Sign Language, and she's wondering if she can have Gwen come over for a sleep over tonight?" Brittany asked, Gwen's mother sighing a bit before she responded, "I'll see if she does, just give me a moment." the phone is then set down and Brittany hears Gwen's mother walk away, gone for about five minutes before returning and picking the phone up again, "Gwen would love to come over, she really likes your daughter... sorry about her being mute though," the woman said, Brittany chuckling a bit, "I understand what you mean, but I'd feel more sorry for you, at least my daughter can still hear me, she just has no voice, yours is basically the opposite... don't know how I'd feel if Sandra never knew what my voice sounded like." Brittany replied, before Alvin took the phone and chuckled into it, "What my wife means is that we feel for you and your daughter, and hope to help each other through the struggles, whatever they may be... and we do know sign language ourselves, so we'll be able to communicate with your daughter once she arrives okay." Alvin explained, all while being glared at by his wife.

Later that same day, Sandra was in her and her sibling's shared room, sitting on her bed with the ukelele her Uncle Simon had given her, just strumming away on the strings a bit out of boredom more than anything. Though when her parents walked into the room Sandra smiled warmly and set down her instrument, immediately gesturing a greeting, _"Hey Mom, Dad, why are you in here right now?"_ Sandra asked, Brittany smiling and rather than speaking with her voice, she started to gesture herself, it wasn't that Sandra couldn't understand her, it was simply a way to show that, as a mother, Brittany cared immensely for her children, _"We called your friend's mother and asked if Gwen would be allowed to come over the night... and her mother said "yes","_ Brittany replied, Sandra's eyes lighting up before she gave a confused look to her mother, gesturing a bit, _"You have a voice Mom, why not use it?"_ Sandra asked, Brittany giggling before returning a smile, "I like to keep in practice... besides your friend being deaf means that everyone in the house will have to either learn Sign Language, or have you translate for them." Brittany replied, before Alvin chuckled and gestured a bit himself, _"That goes for me too,"_ Alvin said with his hands, Sandra leaping from the bed and pulling her parents into a hug.

* * *

(A little while later)

The Doorbell rang and Dave opened the door, Gwen standing outside with a smile on her face, before she gestured a question, _"Is this the right place? Not to sound rude but I figured Sandra and the others would be living in trees."_ Gwen said, Dave chuckling before going to say something, then remembering Gwen's condition and gesturing his response, _"This is the right place Gwen, I'm David Seville, Sandra's Grandfather, but most in this house just call me Dave, please come inside."_ Dave replied, Gwen nodding her head before stepping into the home, looking around a bit from the doorway and, rather than hearing the sound of the TV in the living room, she felt the vibrations of the sounds through her feet, being deaf meant her other senses were much more sensitive than most people.

Once in the living room, Gwen was greeted by Sandra leaping up onto her shoulder and hugging her face, Gwen giggling softly at how the chipette's fur tickled a bit, before Gwen sat on the couch and let Sandra down onto the coffee table. Once there, Sandra gestured a brief message to her friend, _"You met me and know about my siblings, but when we first met you didn't get to "hear" my brothers and sisters introductions, for that reason, I'd like to have them speak the "proper" way to you this time,"_ Sandra explained, before she raised her hand to her mouth and let out a loud whistle, Gwen seeming confused before she saw five more chipmunks hop up onto the coffee table with their older sister.

Kevin smiled and stepped forward, his hands gesturing an introduction, _"Hello Gwen, my name is Kevin Seville, I like coloring, music, and watching cartoons."_ Kevin explained, Gwen smiling before Kendra stepped up and gestured away, _"I'm Kendra Seville, up and coming singing sensation, and I like playing sports like basket ball and dodge ball."_ Kendra explained, this series of introductions going on until it was Amy's turn, the youngest child sighing before she gestured an introduction of her own, _"Yo, I'm Amy Seville, I like video games and, in the event my sister Sandra is being picked on, beating up bullies... even though I'm not supposed to do it."_ Amy explained, Sandra rolling her eyes and silently sighing before five bats flew in, this startling Gwen and making the human girl cover her head, Sandra waving her hands to indicate there was no danger before gesturing an explanation. _"They're family, my Uncle Nathan and Aunt Cleo, as well as my cousins Julian and Amani... and my Aunt Kris."_ Sandra explained, Gwen looking at the five bats before waving sheepishly, then she saw one of the large bats that was wearing an orange coat start talking, Sandra gesturing to translate for him, _"'My name is Nathan, and this is my mate Cleo, and my pups Julian and Amani, we are really rather friendly and didn't mean to startle you, though you might have seen Kris in school before, she's my younger sister and is a bit of a hybrid between a long eared myotis and vampire bat.'"_ Sandra said on behalf of her uncle, Gwen smiling and offering a simple friendly wave.

After a few more minutes, Alvin and Brittany came in, Gwen covering her mouth and then gesturing a bit, _"OH MY GOD! I know you said who your parents were Sandra, but to actually meet them in person is... wow!"_ Gwen said, Alvin chuckling before gesturing his response, _"Don't worry, my wife and I get that a lot, and when you're in our home don't feel the need to treat us like celebrities,"_ Alvin explained, Brittany nodding and adding in her own words, _"My husband's right, you can treat us like the parents we are... though if you really want an autograph, we wouldn't object to signing one for you."_ Brittany said, Sandra shooting a light glare at parents before rolling her eyes.

* * *

(later that night)

All the girls, including Gwen, Sandra, Kendra, Jade, and Amy slept in the living room, it being the weekend meant they were allowed to watch TV later than they usually would on normal school nights. Though, as luck would have it, Sandra found herself unable to get to sleep, and almost annoyed by this nightly event of hers, she decided to test the waters first before she assessed anything, "H-Hello?" Sandra spoke, covering her mouth instantly upon hearing her own voice, a sense of dread filling her immediately as she looked around, everyone who should have been there with her was gone, and the floor started to shake with the monster's foot falls. Being in the living room had a down fall, and that was how much room there was, as she was able to see a set of red glowing claws grip the door frame before the monster actually pulled itself into the room, it's glowing teeth and fangs dripping with liquid, a growling chuckle being heard before it started to speak, like it had ever since her first day of school.

" _ **What a disgrace... you can't even make normal friends!"**_ the monster growled, Sandra shivering a bit as the creature approached, whimpering before she rushed to escape the room from the other door, it slamming in her face and locking shut, causing Sandra to turn and scream into the face of her nightmare, a devilish grin on it's black furred face and staring at her with glowing red eyes, **_"Where do you think to run? To your parents... maybe that RAT again?"_** the monster roared, Sandra curling up in a corner and trying not to listen, when she remembered something Silas had told her, also from that first time the creature had spoken, before she growled and stood up, glaring at the monster of her nightmares, the creature chuckling in amusement at this simple act. _**"What's this? Courage? You honestly think to make me go away-"**_ before the monster could say anything more, Sandra raised her hand and started gesturing, though in her dreams she had a voice, she finally understood what her great grandpa had meant by this thing being of her own creation, _"I am not afraid of you anymore!"_ Sandra said, the creature backing away as if she were holding a gun to it, a small grin forming on Sandra's face until she felt her hands go numb, glancing down to find them gone, replaced with stumps, not anything horrific to see mind you, but at the same time this brought a scream out of Sandra's throat, looking up just in time to see the creature laughing a bellowing roar, _**"As I've said in the past... YOU ARE BROKEN! NOTHING IS GOING TO FIX THAT!"**_ the monster roared, before Sandra thought of something and smiled, a look of confusion crossing the monster's face before Sandra brought up her hands again, gesturing away, _"You forget something... this is MY dream, and I make the rules... NOT YOU!"_ Sandra said, each of her signed words seeming to hurt the monster, a shriek of pain loosing from it's throat as it slowly began to shrink.

" _I am NOT afraid of you... not anymore, now that I know WHAT you are!"_ Sandra explained, the creature now trying to run, only for Sandra to wave her hand and slam the first door shut, the thing melding into the wall surrounding it and leaving the nightmare beast trapped, before it turned and growled back at her, _**"You think I'll be gone forever! Any time you feel insecure about yourself, doubt your own abilities, or even get your feelings hurt... I'LL RETURN!"**_ the monster roared, before Sandra rolled her eyes and walked over, the creature the same size as herself now and allowing her to literally slap the monster's mouth off of it's face. _"That may be so... but at least I'll know how to make you GO AWAY!"_ Sandra replied, before pulling her arm back and landing a punch to her tormentor, the creature's body trembling before, like a china doll, cracks started to form on the thing's surface, a glowing light shining from within. Sandra watched in satisfaction as the monster's glowing red eyes widened in terror, it's hands trying in vain to cover up the light, before it exploded into a burst of light, this light filling Sandra with a feeling of peace and understanding.

Slowly, Sandra's eyes fluttered open, sunlight shining through the living room window and warming her face, and for once she felt completely rested, this being the first time the voiceless chipette had ever slept a full night without waking up. Though, there have been times where Sandra had false awakenings, and just to test she tried to say something... and sighed silently when nothing came out. Deciding to go about her morning routine, even while Gwen came into the washroom and started to do up her hair a bit. Then glanced at Sandra and started to gesture to her friend, _"You were tossing and turning a lot last night, were you having that nightmare again?"_ Gwen asked, Sandra nodding and silently giggling a bit, _"Yeah... but I overcame it this time,"_ Sandra replied, Gwen smiling and gently patting her friend's head, _"That's great! But how did you do it?"_ Gwen asked, Sandra chuckling silently before gesturing a response, _"I just realized that my nightmare represented my insecurities on being mute, and after that it was as simple as what I'm doing right now... sign language I mean."_ Sandra explained, before the two girls shared a friendly hug and made their way to the kitchen, Dave puling some toaster waffles out of the toaster and setting them on a plate, carrying the plate over to the table before everyone present started to chow away.

* * *

(Monday, homeroom in school)

Sandra was chatting with Gwen, when Ryan came up and sat next to them, Sandra shooting the human boy a glare before taking up a paper and pen, writing out a message for him, **"What do you want Ryan?"** Sandra wrote, Ryan sighing and shaking his head, "I'm here to say that I'm sorry...for calling you "broken"," Ryan said, Sandra raising an eyebrow before Ryan chuckled and continued his explanation, "I had no right to make fun of you for you lack of a voice... especially since my younger sister is now pretty much as close to you as she is with anyone..." Ryan said, Sandra's eyes widening before she glanced to Gwen, the red haired girl nodding a bit before gesturing, _"I don't know what my brother said, but based on the look you're making he probably just said that he was my brother... I didn't mention it earlier, not after what he had said to you anyways, I didn't want you to think that I wasn't worth being a friend to you."_ Gwen explained, Sandra silently sighing before returning her own gestured response, _"I would NEVER abandon you as a friend Gwen, you're the ONLY other person out there that I know personally that, like me, is not able to speak with proper words... and besides, you're my best friend, we stick together Gwen!"_ Sandra replied, before Ryan cleared his throat and drew Sandra's attention, Gwen turning her head to follow the brown furred chipette's gaze, "Look, I'm sorry for calling you "broken", as you can see that was out of line in more ways than one... can you forgive me?" Ryan asked, Sandra silently letting out a laugh before nodding her head, _"Sure, just don't expect the same thing from my brothers and sisters... they are REALLY protective of me... HINT HINT!"_ Sandra replied, pointing to the left and showing about five desks down the other five chipmunks of Alvin and Brittany's litter, Ryan chuckling nervously before getting up, "It's cool... I'm cool, she's cool, we're all... cool." Ryan said, backing away and going back to his own seat.

Later on, the class bell rang, and everyone went to their first classes, for Sandra and her siblings it was music, the one class Dr. Rubin managed to get everyone into together. Sandra was taking her seat when she noticed her brothers were gone, looking around and finding them on the class stage, a couple people holding guitars standing there on the stage before Michael began to speak, "Hey everyone, I know we're supposed to be doing class work right now, but I have an announcement to make, during the weekend my older sister Sandra finally overcame her recurring nightmare... not going into detail on it, but I will say this much- Sandra! Don't do it-" before Michael could continue, Sandra threw a human sized eraser at him, knocking Michael over onto his back before she gestured like crazy, _"THAT IS NOT SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT IN SCHOOL!"_ Sandra practically screamed, Michael picking himself up and chuckling a bit, "Sorry sis, I didn't catch that from the FLOOR! Anyway, I wanted to dedicate a song to this personal triumph of yours Sandra... if you'll allow me." Michael explained, Sandra's expression softening a bit before she nodded slowly, Kevin turning to the small band and giving a thumbs up.

Before the music started, the lights in the room went out, a single light illuminating the stage, Michael hopping up to the microphone and clearing his throat a bit, the musicians behind him playing a tune from one of Sandra's favorite bands before he took to singing.

" _Like an unsung melody,_

 _The truth is waiting there for you to find it._

 _It's not a blight, but a remedy,_

 _A clear reminder of how it began!"_ Michael sang, Sandra's eyes widening at what the words were saying, she knew this song, it was "The Light" by Disturbed, but unlike most of their songs, this one carried a beautiful message, one which Michael had dedicated to her.

" _Deep inside of you memory,_

 _Turned away as you struggled to find it._

 _You heard the call as you walked away,_

 _A voice of calm from within the silence._

 _And for what seemed an eternity,_

 _You wait and hoping it would call out again!"_ Michael sang, Kevin nearby and, upon Sandra noticing it, signing every single word with his hands, a warm smile spreading across her face as she simply took in the beautiful melody.

" _You heard the Shadow beckoning,_

 _Then your fears seemed to keep you blinded,_

 _You held your guard as you walked away._

 _When you think all is forsaken!_

 _Listen to me now,_

 _You need never feel broken again!_

 _Sometimes Darkness, can show you the Light!"_ Michael sang, before he switched places with Kevin, the auburn furred chipmunk smiling to Sandra before taking up the next section, Michael now signing the words out.

" _An unforgivable tragedy,_

 _The answer isn't where you think you'd find it._

 _Prepare yourself for the reckoning,_

 _For when your world seems to crumble again!_

 _Don't be afraid, don't turn away,_

 _You're the one who can redefine it._

 _Don't let hope become a memory,_

 _Let the Shadow permeate your mind and,_

 _Reveal the thoughts that were tucked away,_

 _So that the door can be opened again!_

 _Within your darkest memories,_

 _Lies the answer, if you dare to find it,_

 _Don't let hope become a memory."_ Kevin sang, Sandra wiping a tear from her eye at the beautiful, and humorously accurate, message that her two brothers were trying to tell her, and if she had a voice she'd join her brothers on the stage herself, but as it were she was happy to just listen to Kevin's voice.

" _When you think all is forsaken!_

 _Listen to me now,_

 _You need never feel broken again!_

 _Sometimes Darkness, can show you the Light!"_ Kevin continued, when the light on the stage flickered out, the thing out for about ten seconds before it began to shine again, revealing an unlikely figure on the stage, her Aunt Kris, Michael and Kevin handing the bat a small headset microphone before Kris's eyes flashed from green to red, and she took up the hook of the song.

" _Sickening, weakening,_

 _Don't let another somber pariah consume your soul!_

 _You need strengthening, toughening,_

 _It takes an inner dark to rekindle the fire, burning in you!_

 _Ignite the fire within you!"_ Kris sang, before she let Kevin and Michael both return to the mic and sing together for the final part of this song.

" _When you think all is forsaken!_

 _Listen to me now,_

 _You need never feel broken again!_

 _Sometimes Darkness, can show you the Light!"_ the two brothers sang together, the music ending aside from a light strumming on the guitar, Michael taking the last bit of the song and speaking it out, while Kevin signed the words for the audience, "Don't ignore, listen to me now... Sandra, you need never feel broken again. Because sometimes, even darkness can show you the light." Michael said, before the light went out and the rest of the lights in the room lit back up, everyone present clapping their hands and cheering, before Sandra leaped to the stage and pulled her younger brothers into a hug, one which was joined by the other sisters. Sandra realized now what truly mattered, not if you had a voice to speak with, but that you could speak at all... and to think her siblings cared that much for their older sister, it warmed her heart. She wasn't broken... not anymore.

* * *

And there we have it, the final chapter of this story! Now I know you guys are probably wondering why I just up and decided to end this here... well as mentioned in the opening statement, I have an idea for a sequel in mind.

Before it gets said, I do plan on writing a couple more scenes like "Class is in Session" in the future, such as a couple scenes based on rules from my rulebook post, as well as just short little scenes that I may find cute and funny. Anyway, I've been TimberWolf, you've been the reader, and I'm outta here! PEACE!

* * *

And now, a random moment in the Seville home:

*Alvin and Zack in the living room*

Zack: Alvin, you ever get tired of being random?

*Alvin is wearing a duck mask, shaking his head*

Zack: *now wearing a duck mask himself* Me neither.


End file.
